


The Bond Not Meant to be Broken

by Masha4Lyfe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Obi-Wan, Lack of Communication, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Poor Obi-Wan, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha4Lyfe/pseuds/Masha4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't do it. He simply could not live without Obi-Wan. The Jedi Order had to be wrong. Attachment could not be so bad, especially when it made him feel this way. Their bond was special. Anakin knew this to be certain. He felt it in the Force. Their bond was not meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after AotC, but I changed a few minor details. Obi-Wan is aware of Anakin and Padmé's relationship, and Anakin's arm wasn't severed by Count Dooku. This is my first work in this fandom, but I have read hundreds of chapters worth, and I wanted to give a go at writing one. I'd appreciate all the feedback I can get, so please comment what you think!

Sun festering. Wind and sand churning. This was the day they were going to die. Only Anakin could turn a simple rescue mission into an execution, though he was sure he could blame it all on Padmé. It had been her idea to come to Geonosis to get Obi-Wan, after all. Don’t be mistaken though, Anakin wanted more than anything to go and rescue his Master, but he’d promised Obi-Wan and Master Windu to protect Padmé at all costs. Anakin had been the one to protest, despite his raging emotions, to stay put on Tatooine. And after their landing and the following debacle in the droid factory, here they were. Being led to their demise by the Geonosian insectoids.

 

Anakin looked to his right. Senator Amidala. A symbol of hope, loyalty, and honesty to the Republic. A beacon and stalwart force in the Senate. Queen of Naboo. That’s what she was to the rest of the galaxy. To Anakin, however. Friend, crush, subject of his infatuation, comforter, and angel _._ Now perhaps, _lover?_  Not Senator to him, but Padmé. Just Padmé. Anakin looked at the face of his angel, and couldn’t help but feel his anger and guilt flare up in the Force. If he’d only been stronger, quicker, he’d been able to stop this fate. His fists unknowingly clenching at his side.

 

Allowing his fists to open and unwind, Anakin admired his companion. Her dark brunette locks weaved into an intricate bun. Her white jumpsuit clinging to her form. The metallic armbands fastened onto her upper arms, lustering under the beams of the blistering Geonosian sun, Ea. Her inviting chestnut eyes. Those very eyes that greeted him with affection when just nine, and a slave. Those eyes had turned towards him, peering into his.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid.” Anakin whispered, trying his best to reassure her, gazing into her eyes with steadfast intention.

 

“I’m not afraid to die.” Padmé murmured, her eyes studying Anakin’s. “The only thing I am afraid of is dying without telling you how I feel. I love you, Ani.”

 

Anakin’s lips parted slightly, shocked at the declaration. His breathing increased, and eyes widened. “What? But on Naboo, you said- “

 

“I know what I said-” she interrupted, “-but none of that was true. Since the moment you arrived on Coruscant to protect me, and each moment after, my feelings have grown. I thought it best not to act on our feelings, though. You have the Order, and I have the Senate. A relationship between us is forbidden, it would destroy our lives” She resolved, her eyes shifting to the bottom of the cart they were being held in.

 

“Well, it seems like our lives are about to be destroyed anyway.” Anakin purred.

Meeting each others gaze, he kissed her. Her lips were soft and pliant, molding into his perfectly. The kiss was genuine and desperate.

 

Around them, the Geonosians began escorting them into the arena. As the tumbrel made its way into the vast stadium, the wailing of the crowd became prominent. Lined up in a row in the middle of the area were the execution pillars. Towering above them and protruding from the terrain like the skylines of Coruscant. Geonosians lining the edges of the arena, holding spears and protecting the three durasteel gates positioned in the back. As they approached Anakin saw that Obi-Wan was already chained to one pillar. Anakin’s heart sank in his chest. He couldn’t bear the thought of his master, his best friend, being paraded out in front of this crowd for slaughter, it wasn’t right. As he was being taken off the cart, he noticed Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, making him look quite peaceful. The wind picking up the free-falling portions of his tunic and sending them dancing around, his tan garment a stark contrast to the brown pillar behind him.

 

Anakin reached out to his master through their Force bond, but he couldn’t gather anything solid with Obi-Wan’s shield being up. _Well, that settles it_ , Anakin thought, _I’ll just have to get him to tell me what he’s feeling._

“Fancy seeing you here, Master” he quipped, offering up a weak smile.

 

“Anakin, I am beginning to feel that after all of this time, it is becoming quite useless to give directions, seeing as I should know better than to think you’ll actually follow them.” Obi-Wan responded, defeated and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumbs.

 

“Well, I did my best protecting her, but then we had decided to come and rescue you.”

 

“And what a fine job you have done with both of those tasks, my padawan.”

 

Off in the distance, and order was given in hive-mind, and the gates began to open. Geonosians atop Massiff’s led three creatures out into the arena. A crustacean like creature with claws and fangs emerged. Its skin an eerie shade of green. Poked and prodded by the Geonosians, it released its shrill shriek, earning more noise from the crowd. Anakin eyed the creature with disdain as it began making its way towards Obi-Wan. The next creature out of its gate was a mixture of red/rust color and gray. It had three horns on its head, two on the side, and one on the top. It snatched one of the guard’s spears and hit it off the Massiff, a cloud of sand pooling around it. Dragging its hoof into the ground, it began its charge in Anakin’s direction. The final beast emerged from the darkness, two sets of ruby eyes piercing the atmosphere around it. The purple spines on its back standing up viscously. Its rows of sharpened ivories caused a shiver to profuse through Anakin’s body. The creature attacked and devoured the guard escorting it.

 

Anakin gulped. He reached out to Obi-Wan through the Force, _I have a bad feeling about this, Master._

_Stay calm, dear one. Trust in the Force._

Closing his eyes, Anakin did as he was told (for once) and let the Force encompass him. The Force filled every fiber of his being, bringing in waves of peace and serenity. He opened his eyes to focus on the beast charging towards him. When the beast was just feet away, Anakin flipped from his place and onto the back of his assailant. Slinging the chains around its neck, Anakin steered it away from the pillar. Screams drew Anakin away from the task at hand.

 

Looking to Padmé, horror and pain filled the Force. Padmé was atop the pillar in an effort to attack the creature, but its claws reached her. With a blood curdling scream, the white garment around her torso was torn off, and replaced with blistered cuts, crimson blood oozing out. Anakin’s eyes grew wide, mouth gaping. Stunned into silence. A roar emerged from the crowd, their beast doing its job. Anakin made an attempt to go to her aid, but it proved futile. The monster made its final move. Pouncing atop the pillar, its teeth sunk into Padmé’s flesh. Beads of blood dripping from the entry wounds. Tears began filling Anakin’s eyes. He had failed. It had been his sole duty to protect his charge, his love, and he could not. Her corpse lay in front of him, being devoured by a Separatist beast. It was when he went to destroy the monster that he was thrown from his steed.

 

An excruciating headache took over. His heart was aching, his mind filled with agony and anguish. This was all coming from his bond with Obi-Wan. Frantic and crazed, Anakin scurried to his feet, eyes shifting every which way until they fell upon Obi-Wan. The verdant crustacean amidst him.

 

“MASTER!” Anakin shouted, the cry reverberating off the stadium, shaking its foundations, a wail filled with a myriad of emotions.

 

Anakin sprinted over towards the animal, thrusting his chains around its neck, asphyxiating it. Lifeless, he threw the carcass to the side, fleeing to his fallen master.

 

“Force, Obi-Wan, what has happened to you?” Anakin’s voice shaky and fragile. Eyebrows furrowed, forcing back tears, breathing erratic, Anakin lifted Obi-Wan’s head and placed it on his knees. Shaky fingers found their way into his auburn locks. Weaving their way through them to comfort his master.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Anakin. Save yourself. There’s no more that can be done for me. It is my time. Leave me, and I can become one with the Force.” Obi-Wan choked, clearly weak.

 

“Shh, no Master, do not say such things. Please…” Anakin begged, bringing his head down to rest on Obi-Wans. He kissed his forehead. “…I need you. I cannot live without you.”

 

Obi-Wan’s hand reached towards Anakin’s face and cupped his cheek. The pad of his thumb wiping away a falling tear.

 

“Oh, my dear one.” Obi-Wan squeaked, offering a sad smile. His blue green eyes shimmering under the Geonosian sun. “I’ve always lo-” slowly, Obi-Wan’s words tapered, and his hand fell from Anakin’s cheek. Stopping only when it landed on the terrain. Blood mingling with the sand.

 

“No. No.” Anakin whispered, tears freely flowing from his face. His body covering Obi-Wan’s. Cheeks flustered and puffy from tears, Anakin removed himself from Obi-Wan’s lifeless body and stood near the beast that killed Padmé.

 

“Hey, over here!” The beast towards turned towards Anakin, an insatiable thirst in its gaze. Shutting his eyes, Anakin accepted his fate. Reaching out for his bond with Obi-Wan and feeling nothing, Anakin opened his eyes shedding a single tear as the beast came charging towards him.

 

 

Lurching out of sleep, Anakin woke up, startled, sweating, and heaving for breath. Pearls of sweat dribbled down his face. His chest glistening under the moonlight. Sitting up, Anakin covered his head in between his knees and braced his arms behind his head. _It was just a dream_ , he reassured himself, _that is not what happened. Everyone survived. Obi-Wan and Padmé are ok._

He looked down to the sleeping form next to him. Padmé was sleeping, but had begun to stir. Reaching out into the Force for his bond with Obi-Wan, Anakin found comfort when he felt Obi-Wan’s presence, peaceful and sleeping. Gathering his composure and evening out his breathing, Anakin got out of bed and put on his robe. Walking outside and on the balcony overlooking Coruscant, Anakin hugged himself to keep warm from the chilled air. He felt Padmé’s presence emerge behind him. Her soft hands finding their way to his shoulders. He closed his eyes, attempting to relax.

 

“Was it the Geonosis dream again?” Padmé questioned, resting her chin on Anakin’s shoulder.

 

“Yes.” Anakin answered tritely.

 

“There’s no need to worry. Things did not happen that way. I am ok. You know what really happened.”

 

Anakin stared over the always moving city. The lights of speeders coming and going, casting a radiance of warm light on the pair. Anakin only grunted in agreement as his cold distant stare made its way to the unmistakable silhouette of the Jedi Temple towering above the hustle and bustle of the always present night life. Multiple times Anakin had had this dream, and each time he failed to tell Padmé the details in their entirety. Each time leaving out his encounter with Obi-Wan. “The fear of loss is a path to the Dark Side." Yoda had always said. Anakin’s Force bond with Obi-Wan was strong. It was what kept Anakin going. He loved Padmé, and he trusted her with everything, but this… this was something he feared she could never understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against one of the lavish pillars near the veranda, Anakin looked at Padmé, who’d gone back to bed. Her chest rising and falling in an even rhythm, a peaceful sleep finding her. Her brunette curls hugging at the joining of her neck and shoulder. The silk nightgown bathing in the moonlight. The celestial beams pouring in through the open veranda, immersing Padmé’s dreaming figure, drowning her in the glow of Coruscant’s three moons. The creases and flows of the gown merged with the light, removing Padmé’s countenance from the shadows. A slight shift in his lover’s position had her facing in his direction. The ornate pearls draping over her shoulders announced their presence, too, casting their brilliant light and their lustre. The pearls’ grasp reaching out into the darkest nooks and crannies of the room, projecting their radiance on the walls and onto Anakin’s face. Anakin’s eyes grew faintly wider, but not at the light streaming in his face. Making his way to her bed side, Anakin kneeled and extended a sweaty palm in front of him. Resting on Padmé’s sternum was the Japor snippet Anakin had given her all those years ago, after Qui-Gon had taken him from Tatooine. His calloused fingers running over the chiseled timber. Anakin closed his eyes and took in a breath, after all of this time, he could not believe she’d kept it. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. That was the day his whole life had changed.

 

_Huddled up in the corner against the wall of the starship, Anakin’s body quaked. Violent shivers erupting and surging through his body. He’d never been this cold in his entire life. Every fiber of his being had been shaped to survive on the harsh arid conditions that were Tatooine. His sun-kissed skin immune to the casualties of the two suns, his sandy-blonde hair brightened by the scorching stars. One might think those blessings. Oh, how naïve. Those be the characteristics thrust upon ones-self from the interminable labored life of a captive, and Anakin knew that life well. And now, light years away, taken away from that life, only to be immersed into a completely new ecosystem. The humming of the ship as it surges through time and space, weaving through the fabric of the galaxy. Passing the many stars and planet systems so briefly, it is as if they were not even there. All of this, and Anakin could only gather that he was **cold.**_

_Entering the chamber was a young woman, bearing the cloth of a handmaiden. The vibrant trevella cloth rippling as she walked. The orange hood transforming into the lively yellow skirt, completed by the cardinal sash draped around her waist. She made her way over to the blue astromech, R2-D2, Anakin’s eyes following her every stride. Her movements calm, and gestures peaceful. Despite the red billed hood, Anakin knew it was Padmé. Her saintly demeanor able to shine through, even in her treatment to the droid. She turned to leave the room when she spotted Anakin bunched up in the corner. They kept eye contact for a moment before the youth spoke._

_“It’s very cold in here.” He chattered. Teeth gnashing together, arms wrapped around his knees which were brought to his chest._

_Padmé’s expression softening ever more as she glided over to a durasteel bin. Sitting on top was a red blanket, embroidered with opulent symbols of Naboo in ivory colored threads. Picking it up, she approached Anakin, unfolding the blanket and wrapping it around him._

_“Thank you.” He sighed, pulling the blanket around him, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath through his nose._

_“You’re welcome.” Padmé breathed, offering a soft smile towards the boy._

_Her face bore no expression, yet under the hood of her chambermaid robes, Anakin could see something in her eyes. The twinkle was absent, a matte element to her hazel eyes._

_“You seem sad.” The boy sympathized, his gaze meeting the floor as he spoke._

_Padmé kneeled down in front of him, her thumbs twiddling with the bright red sleeves of her undergarment._

_“It’s my home. I fear for my planet, Naboo. I fear for the people. They’re dying in scores everyday. The Separatists have taken control of the city and placed everyone under siege. The people are starving, and I fear they will not last much longer unless we can save them.” She confessed. Her voice fragile with grief and worry._

_Anakin furrowed his eyebrows, and shifted his eyes from the floor to other spots in the rooms as if looking for an answer. His lips thinning out into a straight line as he mulled through the thoughts swimming in his mind. Anakin’s eyebrows shot up and a small smile came to his face._

_“Don’t worry, the Jedi will save your people. I know it!” Reaching into the pocket of his tunic, he pulled out a small trinket and turned it thrice in his hand._

_Puffing out his cheeks and blowing the air out, Anakin continued._

_“I made this for you-” he handed Padmé a small wooden piece, intricately carved with a pattern around the face of the chip. Her thumbs brushed over the front. Anakin continued, “- so you’d remember me. I carved it out of a Japor Snippet. It’ll bring you good fortune.”_

_Her thick eyelashes batted in Anakin’s direction. Her piercing brown eyes peering at him as she spoke._

_“Ani, it’s beautiful. I could never forget you. I care for you.” She whispered_

_“I care for you, too. Only I-” his eyes drooping to his hands clutching the blanket._

_“Miss your mother.” Padmé finished, a corner of her mouth sinking to a frown._

_She tapped Anakin’s boot, signifying he should move over. He scooted, and Padmé nuzzled up next to him, her arm finding its way to his back, lightly tracing circles onto his garment._

_“Do not worry. Everything will work itself out, I’m sure you’ll see your mother again.” She claimed, hesitantly kissing the top of Anakin’s head. She then rustled his shoulders then got up and left, Anakin’s eyes on her the whole time._

 

* * *

Anakin continued to stand there, staring mindlessly at the sleeping beauty who had managed to change his life in ways he could never had imagined, and yet… there was something gnawing at him. A feeling of regret, maybe weakness, that he wasn’t sure he had ever noticed before. His searched the Force and his mind for the answer but found none. Anakin leaned gently towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead, lingering for a time before withdrawing. He quietly exited the sleeping chamber and shed his robes, changing into his Jedi tunics. He left Padmé’s apartment and headed to the landing strip, climbing into his ship. Strapping himself in and inputting the coordinates for the Jedi Temple, Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan through the force. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was hoping to find. Perhaps that his Master would be awake and console him of his night terrors, but in fact, Anakin was not even sure himself what to expect. When all he could feel was Obi-Wan’s slumber and his mental shields, Anakin felt a pang of annoyance stab at him.

 

He cared for his Master, always had. Anakin spent his childhood under his tutelage, studying his every movement. The way his arms swayed at his side when he walked, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the throat cough that Anakin knew was more of a laugh. A reaction that he produced when he would laugh at Anakin, even though as his Master, he knew better. Yet, despite all of that he had seen from Obi-Wan, he was always so _proper_.

 

Always emphasizing the Jedi Code. “Do not form attachments, my dear padawan. They only lead to the Dark Side.” Or, “Never lose your lightsaber, Anakin. It is your life; therefore, guard it with your own.” Anakin chuckled at that last thought. He couldn’t count how many times he’d misplaced his lightsaber. It was probably somewhere in the double digits by now, yet the outcome was always the same. Each and every time. Arms crossed and on his chest. Left eyebrow cocked, and right boot tapping his foot. Obi-Wan would then move his left arm to his hip, and his right thumb and index would pinch the bridge of his nose. He’d then kneel down to Anakin’s level and shyly place a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Dear one, how many times must I tell you? Your lightsaber is your livelihood. You feel the Force through it. A Jedi can scarcely survive without it. Do you understand?” Anakin would always nod, and Obi-Wan would place his hands on his knees to push up, followed a ruffling of Anakin’s hair. As the years passed, though, the “dear one” disappeared, as did the shoulder touch and hair ruffle. More common though was, “Force, when did you get so tall?” Obi-Wan’s neck craning to look up at his padawan.

 

Despite the noticeable distance, at least noticeable to Anakin, Obi-Wan still remained a perfect Master, and despite his own efforts, Anakin’s closest friend. The control panel in the star fighter drew Anakin from his nostalgia, and the ship purred as Anakin allowed it to begin its course to the Temple.

 

He knew there would not be any activity when he arrived. It was still fairly early in the morning, and should anyone be awake, they would most likely be occupied with meditation. As a child, Anakin hadn’t been fond of meditation. He had never been able to get the hang of it as quickly as everything else, and that was most likely credited to the fact that he was terribly impatient. A trait that Obi-Wan never had a problem exposing when the time called for it. Now, though, Anakin found meditation quite helpful. It helped turn away the nightmares that were frequent visitors when Anakin shut his eyes in the dark of the night. When others close their eyes to find peace and comfort, Anakin couldn’t find any of those things. His subconscious chased him, mocked him. Pleasant visions failing to find their way to his chaotic mind. As a child, he’d find solace in Obi-Wan’s arms in his bed, but as he grew up, it became clear to Anakin that such behavior would be frowned on. As such, Anakin spent many a night curled up in his bed, making himself as small as possible, crying into his pillow when he would awaken from a nightmare.

 

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Anakin left the Temple’s landing strip and headed to the living quarters. The halls of the Temple were different at night. The large statues of former Jedi who were now one with the Force seemed far more ominous. Their stature more daunting, more intimidating. One could hardly make out the expressions etched into their marble faces, but in nothing but the basking glow of the moonlight, it was easy to find them mysterious. A shiver traveled down Anakin’s spine, and he clutched the corners of his robe, bringing them closer to his body. He walked through the hallway and stopped in front of Obi-Wan’s apartment. Reaching out into the Force, Anakin found that his Master was still sound asleep. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Anakin allowed the Force into him. It vibrated within his chest, sending a buzzing sensation throughout his whole body. The feeling reached his fingertips and with the flick of his wrist, Anakin opened the door to Obi-Wan’s unit. The room was dark and barren, other than basic furniture. Had anyone other than Anakin been in, it could have seemed like no one was living there at all. That was Obi-Wan, though. Never forming attachments, and that included attachments to the physical, not just emotional.

 

Anakin gingerly lurked over to the door to Obi-Wan’s room. He held up his arm, hand balled into a fist, poised to knock, when he froze. He hadn’t done anything like this in ages. What was compelling him to do it now? He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and stepped back from the door, lowering his arm with it. Wringing his hands, Anakin lowered his head and glared at the floor.

 

 _“Good one, Ani.”_ Anakin thought to himself. “ _What made you think that he would just open his door and let you in? What made you think he’d open his arms and coddle you while you fall asleep nuzzled up against his chest. That hasn’t happened in well over 6 years, and now that you’re with Padmé, you can bet he would never do it then!_ ” He scolded himself. How would Obi-Wan react had he been aware that Anakin was being this weak? Being so… un-Jedi-like. Anakin dragged one of his heels along the shag carpet and mentally chastised himself for his erratic behavior. This was the kind of thing Obi-Wan had always warned him about. With these thoughts, Anakin figured his time would be better served meditating, seeing as there was no way he would be able to sleep peacefully. Exiting Obi-Wan’s suite, Anakin tried to dissect just what had brought about this sudden urge for comfort. It seemed that everything he could find made its way back to Geonosis. Force, how Anakin wished he could just forget about that dream. Shaking his shoulders as if to cleanse himself of all thought, he made his way towards the Room of a thousand Fountains, perhaps there he could mediate and set the turmoil in his mind to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite shocked so many people seemed to read and like the first chapter, but thank you to all who read and kept going to get to this one! I'd love to hear comments on things you liked and also to hear from you all if there's anything I can do better!


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching the base of the Jedi Temple, Anakin approached the broad stone double doors that were the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The craftsmanship of the doors was exquisite. Then again, everything in the Temple was. The grand mezzanine walkways spanned with the towering marble pillars, their stature holding up the arches of the sacred sanctuary. Many times Anakin had walked the halls with Obi-Wan, engaged in mindless drabble. Never allowing himself to marvel in the beauty that was engulfing him. But now, with the moon creeping in, Anakin allowed himself to lean his head a little to his right and gaze at the adroit chiseled doors in front of him. Intricate Jedi symbols carved into the corners, all bordered with scripted lines and coils. He stepped forward and opened the doors, almost immediately being bombarded with the contents of the room. The Force thrived in the vast conservatory. Myriads of species of flora blooming and flourishing, endless sources of water spilling their souls into the room. Stone walkways winding around the life in the room, leading to meditation spots, and ancient ceramics.

It was in those moments when Anakin could be completely at one with the Force. He walked past a lush patch of greenery, and he stretched out his fingers to brush against them, when the plants grew towards him. Their pliant stems weaving themselves between Anakin’s fingers and grasping onto him. Through the Force, Anakin could feel the plants existence within him. The light pouring into them, the chlorophyll coursing through the stems and leaves. The microscopic hairs on the leaves tickling the tips his fingers. He continued walking down the stone path, the heels of his boots scuffing behind him. Anakin walked under the archway created by the intertwining branches of the various tree species to find himself in a pasture. The pasture bathed in the sunlight, and settled adjacent to a babbling brook. Anakin removed his boots and walked through the meadows barefoot. The misty blades of grass molding around the thickened skin of his feet. The tips of the blades sticking up in between Anakin’s toes, reaching and straining for the light of the sun.

Anakin removed his cloak and folded it; setting it down, he sat down beside it. The ground depressing beneath him as he crossed his legs. The room truly was the perfect setting for optimal meditation. The nature around allowed a unique connection to the Force. A Jedi able to feel how everything is bonded together, and just how fragile the balance of life is. Anakin placed his palms on his knees and took in a deep breath, his shoulders lurching upward. Closing his eyes, he channeled the Force. As his sense of sight dissipated, the Force allowed all else to sharpen. He let the breath seep out of his nose, and his shoulders dropped. The whispers of all of the life in the room surging into him. The laughing of the brook as it tossed and turned over the stones in its path, the dew skidding off the petals of the budding flowers as they emerged from their slumber. Anakin was acutely aware of even the number of dust particles around him. 

He wasn’t entirely certain just how long he’d been meditating, but it was when he began to hear Obi-Wan’s voice in his head, along with the emanation of what felt like annoyance through their bond, that Anakin opened his eyes. He blinked away the daze as his Master’s voice became more bothered and obvious.

 

_Anakin! Anakin Skywalker where are you? I do not know what exactly you are doing at this moment, but if it does not have you here in front of the council where you are **supposed** to be, then I suggest you stop it!_

 

Anakin’s eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? He and Obi-Wan were to meet in front of the Council today to discuss the repercussions of the Geonosis mission, and discuss a game plan going into what was looking like the start of an intergalactic war. He must have been meditating for quite some time were it already time for the meeting to begin.

 

“Kriffing Force!” Anakin spewed, falling over onto his side. He fumbled to his knees and picked up his cloak. “Of course I forget a meeting with the Council. Why would _I_ of all people want to be on time? It’s not like the council is already unconvinced of my status as the Chosen One or anything.” Anakin wailed through gritted teeth. “Ugh- Just great Skywalker!” he squabbled, chastising himself. He sprinted from his place in the clearing, bending down slightly and picking up his boots as he left the room. The stares and whispers traveled through the vast Temple halls as the sight of Anakin passed them. Hopping around trying to get his boots on while simultaneously trying to run to the Council Room. Finally reaching his destination, Anakin stopped in front of the doors in order to compose himself before entering the Council’s chambers. Running a hand through his already tussled hair, Anakin entered the room with a greeting.

 

“Hello all, I am so sorry I’m late. I was deep in meditation.” He atoned, bowing to the members of the Council.

 

“Late, you are. Excuses not accepted- hmmm.” Master Yoda gripped his cane, giving a nod in Anakin’s direction.

 

“You’re right Master. There are no excuses. It will not happen again.” Anakin grinded his teeth in the confines of his lips, using extensive amounts of concentration not roll his eyes at the green little imp. Standing immediately to his right, Anakin saw Obi-Wan roll his eyes, clearly mocking his attempt at reconciling with Yoda.

 

_If you insist on lying to them, my padawan, at least try and make it slightly a bit more convincing._

Anakin lifted both eyebrows slightly and cocked his jaw. Glaring at his Master from the corner of one eye, he jabbed him with his elbow. Obi-Wan’s eyes shot in Anakin’s direction. His nostril’s lightly flared, color appearing on his cheeks.

 

_Oh, real mature, Anakin._

 

Anakin couldn’t help but give a playful smirk, scrunching up his nose to briefly meet his eyebrows. Obi-Wan then cleared his throat and stepped forward.

 

“Well, now that my padawan has joined us, I feel it would be prudent that we begin.” He cooed, placing his hands in front of him, composed as ever.

 

“Yes, let us begin.” Master Windu concurred.

 

Removing his hands from their place on the red cushioned arms of the chair, he brought them to his face before speaking.

 

“As we have gathered from the events at Geonosis, the Sith’s presence is more prevalent than we previously believed, confirming our fears. We now believe that the Separatists are acting under the control of the Sith and his Apprentice; therefore, it is absolutely crucial that we find as many bases of operation as we can and shut them down.”

 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “So, then, where exactly do we fit in to all of this?” He questioned, motioning between himself and Anakin. “Can we not simply employ the Clones to shut down the bases?”

 

“We believe that the Sith will send his Apprentice to several of these bases, so we find it imperative that the two of you captain a small squad. We will send you to the locations where our intel best believes the Apprentice will be.” Windu clarified.

 

“Why play this guessing game?” Anakin queried. “Why can’t we use the Force to lead us in the right direction?

 

“Clouded, the Force is. Hidden in darkness are the Sith and his Apprentice.”

 

“Our plan of action this is. No argument shall there be.” Yoda concluded.

 

Obi-Wan nodded his head, accepting the Master’s words. Anakin followed his Master’s lead and bowed.

 

“We have no leads now, but we will comm. you when we need you.”

 

“Of course, Master Windu.” Obi-Wan nodded.

 

As the meeting winded down, Anakin looked around. The sun setting on Coruscant. The large panoramic window letting the light pour in. Eyes shifting from the colossal skylines to the speeders. Anakin blinked as he was brought back to reality by Obi-Wan. They left the chamber with a final bow.

 

After they had walked for quite sometime, Obi-Wan broke the comfortable silence.

 

“Anakin, is it really necessary to always question the methods of the Council?” He sighed.

 

Anakin let out an audible huff. “Well, Obi-Wan. I guess it just depends on how you look at it. I just feel like they aren’t doing enough!”

 

“Dear one,” Obi-Wan stopped, pinching the bridge of nose. “they’re doing the best they can. They are on the Council for a reason. We must trust their judgment to be the best course of action.”

 

 He stood there for a moment, eyes closed, and with a hand on his hip. The sun hitting him in just the right spot. His silhouette hindering the light from reaching Anakin. His auburn hair casting an aura around him. A glow emanating from his face, exposing features in Obi-Wan that Anakin hadn’t noticed before. The chiseled jaw, the symmetric nose, but most of all, his piercing eyes. Before long, Anakin realized he’d been staring, and knocked himself out of it. Shaking his head and clearing his throat, he shifted his eyes away from the sight ahead of him. They continued walking back to the living quarters when Anakin found himself wondering when Obi-Wan’s eyes had become just so captivating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little slow, but it was during its conception, that I had an epiphany. An epiphany so great that it required me to stop writing and write something else! So from that, I ended up writing nearly 1000 words of an angst/comfort (hurt/comfort) chapter that will come eventually. I love what I wrote, and so now the job is trying to work the plot so I can end up there correctly, and with the best amount of build up! I'd like to thank everyone for the response my work has gotten. I cannot even believe it! Thank you all, and I would love to hear feedback!

Obi-Wan walked up to the durasteel door that was the entrance to his apartment. He flicked his wrist and the door churned open. Anakin had been quiet for the duration of their walk back to their shared living quarters, and Obi-Wan was not sure what sudden change had taken him over. He took in a deep breath through his nose and sifted through their bond to try and sense what was the matter. His attempt was fruitless, though, as Anakin’s shields were up, and there was no breaking those.

 

Anakin had always been strong with the Force. Every since Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had found him on Tatooine. His ability to connect with the Force untrained and so old was astonishing. It at times frustrated Obi-Wan because he had worked so hard and devoted his life to understanding and being at one with the powers of the Force. Then to have an untrained child have such untapped potential, it made the young Obi-Wan quite jealous. He knew that jealousy was unbecoming of a Jedi, and pushed those feelings envy aside. It was when Qui-Gon died, that Obi-Wan became fully aware of Anakin’s status. The Council revealed their intention to have him train Anakin, as it was discovered by them that it was Anakin’s destiny to be The Chosen One. The one to bring balance to the Force.

 

When Obi-Wan had begun training Anakin, he was no longer jealous, but marveled in the boy’s progress. In his growth in controlling the Force, but also his physical growth, though Obi-Wan tended more often than not, to forget about the aforementioned observations.

 

So it was that Obi-Wan shook those thought from his mind, and lowered his head. He pursed his lips and cocked his head outside of the door’s frame. He stared at Anakin’s sluggish movements for only a moment before speaking.

 

“Dear one, are you going to come in any quicker, or am I going to have to get Master Yoda to chase you in here with his walking stick?” he quipped, a corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

 

Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s mouth sneak up into a smile before he lifted his head, stray hairs falling into his eyes. Anakin attempted to blow them out of the way, but they stubbornly, much like the man whose head they were on, fell back into their place. Anakin furrowed his brows and glared up at the collapsed hairs. Obi-Wan had the strangest urge to approach his Padawan and tuck the hairs behind his ear. 

 

No quicker had he blinked that thought away, Anakin had started to talk back.

 

“Now, now Master. There’s no need to be hasty. I was simply admiring the intricate threading in the er-umm- carpet! No need to involve Yoda in this.” He retorted, smiling and scrunching his nose.

 

“Well then, by all means!” Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to make his way into the living space as the door closed behind them in one nimble motion.

 

Strutting ahead of Obi-Wan, Anakin shed his Jedi tunic on one of the couches positioned aesthetically in the center of the room. The beige fabric pooled as it piled on top of itself. Obi-Wan stopped and put his hands on his hips, opening his mouth.

 

“Well, it’s a wonder Padmé even lets you stay with her on the weekends if you treat her quarters in such a manner!” he expressed.

 

Anakin cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “You see, Master. I know how much you enjoy cleaning, so I mean, I really see no harm in feeding your habits. Do you?” he mocked.

 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

 

“Master, if you’re making some tea, I’d love a cup.” Anakin called.

 

Obi-Wan shifted his head slightly, careful not to peel his eyes away from the task at hand.

 

“Why, is everything alright? You have never seemed to care for tea before?” Obi-Wan questioned while placing the tea bag in the boiling water. Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder, awaiting an answer from his Padawan.

 

“Yes-I-Well, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all.” He shrugged his shoulder, sinking further into the couch cushions.

 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan bit his lower lips, contemplating how to proceed with his charge. He turned off the burner and poured two cups of tea, the steam spiraling upward and invading his nasal passages. He sat next to the younger man and set the tea in front of him before he continued. “you had the Geonosis dream again, didn’t you?” he questioned.

 

Anakin looked at him from the corner of his eyes, peering over the lip of the cup. Both hands wrapped snuggly around the ceramic mug. He averted his gaze again momentarily and placed his mug down, gulping down the tea. “Yes, I did.” He answered calmly, pressing his palms into his legs.

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took in a steady series of breaths through his nose. He shifted his position so that he was facing Anakin and he was sitting on top of one leg that he had brought up to the couch and bent. “I really wish you would tell me everything about this dream,” Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but Obi-Wan put up a finger to silence him. “and do not tell me that you have, because I simply do not believe you. I am your Master, and I know you better than anyone. I can tell there’s something more to this dream that is troubling you that you refuse to share with me, and I will not force you to tell it to me. Just know, that I am here for you, as a friend. Do not feel as though need to hide it from me even because I am your Master. I thought we’d been through enough together for you to know th-“

 

“No-NO! That isn’t it at all!” Anakin interrupted, shaking his head violently and removing himself from the couch. Obi-Wan sat there a bit dumbfounded at his Padawan’s flared temper. Anakin did have anger problems occasionally, but they were typically justified.  “I apologize for the outburst, but you’ve got it all wrong, Master. I do see you as more than just my Master. You’re my best friend, and we certainly have been through enough together for me to see that!” He walked over to the sliding glass doors that made way to a balcony that overlooked Coruscant. The city planet was active as usual, and Anakin stared at the mass of speeders shredding through the sky. He leaned up against the pristine glass and continued.

 

“It’s just that this ‘dream’ seemed so real. _Seems_ so real. It seems more and more vivid each time it slithers its way into my head. I have tried countless times, but even the Force can’t protect me from my own dreams.” He confessed, head dipping towards the floor.

 

Obi-Wan approached Anakin and placed a hand on his shoulder. His Padawan leaned into the touch, but quickly stiffened up. Obi-Wan released a sad breath.

 

“Anakin, you do not need to be afraid. You can talk to me about this.”

 

Anakin backed up slightly and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan noticed a peculiar look he had never seen in Anakin’s eyes before. Anakin’s eyes pierced his own, searching for something. Anakin licked his bottom lip before he continued to address Obi-Wan.

 

“You…You called me Anakin. I mean, I know that’s my name and all, but you typically call me ‘padawan’ or ‘dear one’.” He stuttered.

 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t refer to you by your name at least every once in a while. Besides,” he once again rested his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, this time giving it a gentle squeeze, “right now, I am your friend. A friend who cares about you. A friend who is going to sit here stubbornly until you tell him what is so frightening about this dream of yours.”

 

Anakin gave him a sad smile, but conceded, and made his way over to the couch where Obi-Wan had patted the cushion next to him. Just as it seemed like Anakin was about to speak, there was a knock at the door. Obi-Wan looked at the door, then gave a puzzled look to Anakin who simply shrugged his shoulders. Obi-Wan got up and smoothed out the wrinkles from his tunic before he made his way to the entrance of the apartment.

 

As the door opened, a familiar feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Why hello, Padmé. What a surprise. What can I do for you?” He questioned, putting on his best face.

 

“Hello, Obi-Wan. I just came by to see Anakin and give him this.” She lifted up a hand that was clutching Anakin’s lightsaber. Force, what was he going to do with Anakin. Always losing his lightsaber, there would definitely be a lecture in his future.

 

“Oh, how wonderful of you to return it. I can give it to him.” Obi-Wan stuck his arm out waiting for Padmé to give him the lightsaber, but instead she spoke again.

 

“Well, I’m already here, can I not simply give it to him myself?” She urged.

 

“You certainly may, I just assumed you might want to be on your way. I’m sure you have some duties to attend to.” He responded, slightly irritated, though he knew she would never notice.

 

“I do, but they can wait.” She offered a smile.

 

“Of course, Senator.” Obi-Wan tried to reciprocate the smile, but it was weaker and more telling than he would have liked. He side-stepped as Padmé made her way into the living area, her elaborate robes trailing her. Her brunette curls falling down her backside. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin’s eyes lit up when he saw her, and a feeling bubbled and resonated within Obi-Wan when he saw them embrace. It must have signaled Anakin through their bond, because he looked over at Obi-Wan. He averted his gaze from his Padawan and chided himself. He couldn’t help but be envious of the way Anakin got excited when Padmé entered the room.

 

There had been a time, once, when Anakin had looked at him like that. But it had been during the naïve days of his youth, when he had no filter, and acted towards Obi-Wan without social restriction and expectations of the Jedi Code. Anakin would freely hug Obi-Wan, and hold his hand when they would walk together. Anakin would also not hesitate to crawl into bed with him at night. Whether it was from being frightened from a nightmare, or because he missed his mother. Obi-Wan didn’t openly admit it to himself, and especially not others, that he missed the touch, the closeness, and sometimes craved it.

 

Obi-Wan supposed it was his fault for the distance that came between them. He became the Master and began enforcing the Jedi Code, perhaps more tough than necessary, but he did it. And gradually, the laughing, the smiling, and the light in his little Padwan’s eyes disappeared. So here he was now, looking at his Padawan and his lover, with an overwhelming feeling of what he could only assume to be jealousy. Jealousy was an emotion of which the Council gravely warned the Jedi. It was a powerful thing, and led to the corruption and hatred of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel guilty for these emotions, but he denied them, and sent them away from the forefront of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for the continued support on my story! As always, I covet your feedback, so please comment your thoughts! Also, updates may be far between, as I have returned to school. I am doing my best to crank out a new chapter every weekend, but University may prove distracting. I only hope the Force will guide me! If any of you would like to contact me about ideas for upcoming chapters, questions, or just comments, my tumblr is http://hardleynormal.tumblr.com 
> 
> May the Force be with ya'll!!

Anakin embraced his love, his arms twisting around her waist as his head rested in the crook of her neck. Padmé ran her fingers calmly through Anakin’s hair as she greeted him.

 

“Just wanted to come by and drop this off. I know you need it.” She smiled.

 

“Yes, thank you. I don’t even want to begin to imagine what Obi-Wan would’ve said had he found out I misplaced it again.” Anakin smiled. “Then again,” Anakin smirked, raising an eyebrow, “I’m sure I’ll still be getting a lecture.” He concluded. Padmé threaded one of her arms through Anakin’s before she spoke.

 

“Ani, are you sure you’re ok? You were gone when I woke up. I didn’t know where you’d went off to, and I had no way to get in contact with you.” She stopped and stepped in front of Anakin, her powerful brown eyes scrutinizing his own behind her dark lashes. The the batting of her lashes providing the shadow through which her soul’s extensions attempted to pry, searching for an answer. Searching for the truth which she so desperately needed, but a truth Anakin was not willing to give up.

 

Anakin briefly closed his eyes and took in a breath before he opened them and flashed his most convincing smile to Padmé. “Of course I’m fine. I just couldn’t get back to sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you. So, I just went to the Temple and meditated for a change.” He explained, hoping she wouldn’t meddle further. He didn’t know how long he could keep her in the dark regarding this dream, but he would do it as long as the charade kept on working. He searched her face for any signs of doubt, but luckily he found none.

Her eyes made one last journey for discovery before her face matched the emotion that her longing eyes so clearly showed. Padmé offered a sad smile and kissed Anakin on the cheek before he placed his hand on her hip and guided her to the door. The door slid into its closed position, and Anakin pressed his back up against it, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

 

_Is it wrong to keep this from her? It’s not like I’m lying. It’s nothing that important. When you really think about it, I am actually-uhh…sparing her! Yes! Sparing her. She doesn’t really want to hear me weep over my fear of losing my Master. Besides, it’s just a dream, I really shouldn’t think anything of it anyways. And why bother Obi-Wan about it either? He doesn’t need to be distracted from the war with such a trifling thing as a nightmare. He would probably lecture me on feelings of the subconscious and how they’re extensions of our inner-feelings and blah blah blah. Force, Obi-Wan sure knows how to make a guy zone out._

 

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the durasteel clad door. He shivered as his palms launched himself off the cold metal. The alloy sending pulses of coolness through his vibrating skin. Skin heated by nerves he hadn’t realized were present. Had he reason to be nervous in his encounter with Padmé? Anakin brushed away the thought with the shake of his head, stopping in his tracks when he saw his Master standing in the middle of the living room. His form slightly intimidating, and Anakin couldn’t help but fixing his posture at the sight of the older man. Anakin shook his tense shoulders and loosened them, straightening his back. Obi-Wan’s arms were crossed in the front of his chest, he was taking calm even breaths through his nose as his left leg was extended out in front of him.

 

“Dear one, am I to understand that you have told neither Padmé or I about your dream? What is so terrible about it that you cannot even disclose its details to the two people closest to you?” Obi-Wan questioned, his expression softening. “The two people who care the most about you.” He added, smiling slightly and lifting his eyebrows in the process.

 

Anakin wrung his hands together beneath the confines of his cloak before he proceeded to answer his Master.

 

“it’s like I said before, Master. There is nothing that serious about this dream, or rather anything too serious that I can’t handle on my own.” He asserted. Obi-Wan look as if he wanted to protest, but Anakin spoke again before he could add anything.

 

“Please, just stop asking me about it. You taught me to respect your privacy and boundaries, so I would appreciate it if you would do the same for me.” Anakin sighed.

 

Obi-Wan stood there rather awkwardly for a moment before he spoke. “Yes, you are right, my Padawan. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head slightly.

 

Anakin approached his Master and gingerly laid his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t need to be sorry, I just want you to trust me. I want you to simply say ‘ok, I believe you’.”

 

“Oh, Anakin. I do trust you. I just worry, that is all.” Obi-Wan admitted, his eyes creasing and projecting his concern.

 

Anakin reached out through their bond and was overcome by emotion. The presence and mere magnitude of the protectiveness his Master had towards him was astounding. The feelings he was experiencing now went against everything his Master stood for. It went against his morals, his ethics, his code. **_THE_** code. Refraining from attachment was at the forefront of the Jedi Code. The very code Obi-Wan swore by. Anakin didn’t know what to make of the situation. Obi-Wan was feeling oh so much more than he was showing. Still composed, as usual, other than the creasing corners of his eyes and the slight hitch in his tenor voice as he spoke.

 

Anakin leaned out from under the tender hold of his Master’s hand, and moved away from him, careful not to hint at his reasons. He walked back over to the couch and took a seat. The cushion molded under him as he picked up his tea and began to drink again. Obi-Wan strolled over to the couch, but didn’t sit down. He stood next to one of the arms and braced himself against it.

 

“Anakin, I really would feel much better if you confided in me. I would do my best to understand. I could never judge you, either. I simply want to help you. I want to be there for you.”

 

Anakin cocked his jaw to the side, and allowed a breath to escape his nose. He was very much considering letting Obi-Wan in on his dream, when they were interrupted by the incessant beeping of a comm. Anakin allowed his eyes to drift closed as he picked up the comm and gripped it in his hand. He readjusted his hold on it before pressing his thumb to the transmission. He cleared his throat before speaking into the communicative device.

 

“Skywalker here.”

 

“Hello, Anakin. The Council requests that you make your way to our chambers immediately.” The voice of Windu scratched its way into the air.

 

“Of course, Master Windu. Obi-Wan and I will be there sho-”

 

“No. Obi-Wan’s presence is not needed.” Windu’s words sliced through the room. Tension rising between Anakin and his Master. They shared glances riddled with confusion, before they heard a muffle, and the enigmatic words of Yoda rang through.

 

“Important your presence is, Skywalker. No need for Obi-Wan, is there. Much to learn from you alone. Sift your mind through, we will. That is all.” With that, the comm fuzzed out and all that was left was strain in the Force bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

 

Anakin awkwardly shuffled in place, shifting balance between his left and right leg while twirling the comm in his fingers. Obi-Wan curved his head downward, auburn tresses of hair flailing in front of his forehead.

 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, “Well, you would not want to keep the Council waiting.” He muttered.

 

“Right.” Anakin agreed, averting his gaze in multiple directions as he exited the living quarters.

 

* * *

 

 

As Anakin approached the lavish entrance to the Council’s Chamber, his breathing became abrupt and incessant. His eyebrows crinkled and he sucked on to his top lip. His teeth latching on to the chapped cracked lip. The feeling of uncertainty and anxiousness simply grew the closer Anakin got to the chamber. With each step he took, the heel of his boot unleashed an echo that reverberated off of the marble partitions of the Temple. Anakin could feel the pace at which his chest expanded quicken. His muscles contracting, trying to gather sufficient air supply to allow him to calm down. With each wave of sound that made its way back to his body, Anakin’s ribcage jerked. His body not permitting his lungs to be satiated. Anakin knew he wouldn’t be able to face the Council like this.

 

He stopped in front of the magnificent postern, and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to all of the lectures Obi-Wan had given him about controlling his emotions. Slowly gaining control of his breathing, Anakin released his dread and anxiety into the Force. An almost physical weight lifted off his shoulders, he proceeded to enter the hall where the Council awaited his arrival.

 

The door hissed open and Master Yoda’s eyes were the first to greet Anakin. Their host one of wisdom and an enduring spirit. The eyes were all-knowing. The eyes never faltered, never lied. Master Yoda could see through anyone, and that shook Anakin to his core. The imp allowed his lids to fall shut, and his pointed ears sagged, as well. Anakin eyed the Jedi who was seasoned with age. Yoda flexed his claws, which were clamped on his staff, and broke the silence. His eyes flashing open as he spoke.

 

“For your attendance, we thank you, young Skywalker.” Anakin bowed as the Jedi continued.

 

“A war we have found ourselves in, yes?” He questioned. “Important for you to know, the way we act, is.”

 

Master Windu continued. “Anakin, let us say that you are in a life or death situation. All of the clone troopers assigned to your charge have been slaughtered, and it is up to you to complete the mission.”

 

“You are accompanied only by Master Kenobi, and you find yourselves in a trap.”

 

Anakin bit the inside of his cheek to keep an outburst from emerging. He didn’t know where this way going, but by the churning of his stomach, and the feeling that he was getting from the Force, he could tell he wouldn’t like it.

 

“Obi-Wan is captured and the only way to complete the mission and save the innocents is to leave him.” Anakin’s eyebrows shot upward, stunned by the question. “What do you do?”

 

“Well, I’d comm backup to have Obi-Wan rescued before I conti-“

 

“There is no backup. You are alone. All communications have been severed by the Separatists.” Windu interjected.

 

“Seriously? What are the chances of that actually happening?” Anakin polled.

 

“Answer the question, Skywalker.”

 

Anakin grinded his teeth, his hands balling into fists at his side. He could feel his cheeks heat up, the anger swelling to his ears.

 

“Forget the mission, I would rescue Obi-Wan.” He finally resolved.

 

A slight sense of shock made its rounds. One by one, whispers emerged within the Council. Eyes widening and gluing themselves to Anakin. Anakin deviated his watch from one member to another, before he settled on Yoda. The creature didn’t seem to be fazed by the answer he had given.

 

“Surprised, I am not. Seen this, I have.” Yoda declared. “Unhealthy the relationship between you and your Master is.” Yoda’s words threaded with disapproval. “Bond between Padawan and Master is not forever.”

 

Anakin’s blood boiled. His chest heaving, Anakin wrinkled his nose in disgust.

 

“Too attached to Obi-Wan are you. Watching you we will be.”

 

“I am NOT attached.” Anakin flared. He looked down at his hands.

 

_When did they start shaking?_ He thought to himself.

 

“Why should I not do everything to save my Master. Perhaps it is not the Jedi way, but he taught me everything I know, and to throw his life away for the success of one mission, is absurd to me.” Anakin argued.

 

“This is a war, Anakin. There is no time for emotion to come into play, and you know that!” Master Windu chided.

 

“That’s right, Master. And in a war, there are many battles. Success at one battle does not a war win. Obi-Wan’s life may be expendable to you all,” Anakin disparaged, his shaking index finger flying in a hemisphere to point at all of the Jedi Council, “but I would not stand idly by and allow the man who practically raised me, the man who… _saved_ me from slavery… to—to perish, just so the Council could claim one victory.”

 

The Council sat wide-eyed as their Chosen One denounced them. Spewing words of anger, distrust, and sadness back at them.

 

“Thank you for your time, good day.”

 

With that, Anakin bowed and retreated from the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long delay in posting! I got really sick last week and was in no condition to write, or do anything for that matter. I got this chapter written, and I hope y'all enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts and ideas!

Obi-Wan paced the floor of his apartment. He was never one to fall into worry, but this time was different. Now, he found himself drenched in the frivolous feeling. He moved from corner to corner in the living room. Alternating from hands on his hips, to biting his nails. He made his way to the couch and sat down, trying to remain calm and composed. He laid his hands down on his thighs, but his thighs soon began to shake. Obi-Wan’s eyes shot down to the limbs that were betraying his control. He pursed his lips and stood up from the couch. He smoothed out the wrinkles from his tunic and walked over to the kitchen. Approaching the stove, he took the durasteel kettle into his hand and poured the still steaming tea into a new mug. He brought the porcelain cup to his lips and inhaled the steam, instantly relaxing as he let a breath out of his mouth.

 

Obi-Wan lightly blew on the surface of the tea, watching as beads of the liquid parted when his breath intruded their space. He grasped the string connected to the tea bag and plopped it in and out of the brew a few times before he took a sip. Nervously tapping the cup with his middle finger, Obi-Wan brooded over the rim of the mug, thinking.

 

_What does the Council want with Anakin? More importantly, what are they speaking to him about, and why am I not permitted to be there? This is not good. Not good at all. I have a bad feeling about this._

 

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip and blinked before he decisively put down his mug on the counter. Just because he wasn’t there with Anakin, and wouldn’t be able to know what they were talking about, didn’t mean he could not find out how the subject of conversation made Anakin _feel._ Obi-Wan hesitated slightly before he reached out into their bond. He wasn’t sure if this qualified as an invasion of Anakin’s privacy, but soon decided against the thought. He was looking out for his Padawan, though it be in the strange ‘I’m validating my actions by saying it’s for your benefit, though it is really for mine’ adult ploy. So, after rationalizing himself into it, Obi-Wan reached out to Anakin.

 

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by the raw emotion that poured into their bond. Anakin was channeling massive amounts of apprehension. Obi-Wan pulled back, startled by the sheer force of his Padawan’s feelings. He searched the back of his mind, but couldn’t seem to find a time when Anakin had demonstrated anything like this. The Jedi’s thumb and index finger grazed his beard, as his eyes skimmed the room, looking for any trace of a solution to this problem. Closing his eyes and nodding to himself, Obi-Wan let out a breath he had not even realized he’d taken. Deciding to check up on Anakin once more, Obi-Wan leaned into the durasteel counter, buttressing himself against the frigid hybrid metal.

 

Contacting the Force, Obi-Wan began to cringe. Disgust and malice invaded his mind. Behind his eyelids, the Jedi saw outbursts of red. The eerie semblance swimming inside his head, ravaging his thoughts. His heartbeat spiked, breathing becoming abnormal. Obi-Wan’s face began burning, the sensation snaking its way to his cheeks, then ears. The stark emotions infecting his mind were not his own, but the excruciating pain coming with them was in fact his. Retracting himself from his bond with Anakin, Obi-Wan flicked his eyes open, huffing and puffing the into the air around him. Eyes wide open, he diverted his gaze to the source of a throbbing pain in his body. He glanced down to his hands, knuckles tense and white. Obi-Wan slowly removed his hands from the counter and turned his palms so he could look at them. His skin stretched thin, and red splotches covering his epidermis, followed only by an irritating twinge of his skin.

 

Obi-Wan wrung his hands together in an effort to have them relax. He composed his outward appearance, though his insides were drowning in turmoil. His head throbbed. He could feel each individual pulse of his skin against his skull. Could feel the swarming thoughts in his head cling to the quickly dissipating Force bond he’d relinquished contact with. Could feel his mental walls cracking against the breaching crimson semblance. Could feel as the spawn moved to and fro in his mind, plundering the light and penetrating his walls. Could feel relief, as the Force began to conquer the nooks and crannies that had been overrun by the foreign curse. Obi-Wan’s pain began to subside, but no sooner had he released his torment to the Force had his face contorted into worry.

 

He knew Anakin’s temper well, knew how frail it was, and most of all knew the magnitude of its destruction. After all of these years, though, Obi-Wan had never gotten emotion like this from his Padawan. Anakin had always been quick to anger and irritation, but never had he been so raged as to be violent or lethal. Obi-Wan reached up and massaged his forehead mumbling to himself.

 

“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” He recited the Code. The Jedi Code. The sacred words he’d lived by his entire life, yet the same words that Anakin had very little grasp on. Anakin had been much older than the typical Padawan learner, and Obi-Wan and the Council had been adamant about refusing his teaching of the Force. It had been Qui-Gon who pushed for his training, and had vowed to do it himself; however, Darth Maul had more say in the matter. Obi-Wan trembled at the memory. Watching his own Master die before his eyes, it was not a memory he would soon forget.

 

He’d spent many a night locked away inside his room, choking on the tears. Those months had been the only time he had broken the Code. He showed emotion for his fallen Master. Showed grief, showed vulnerability. It had been tough to hide it from Anakin, but Obi-Wan knew it was the best option. He had to show Anakin how to live with no attachment, no passion, no emotion. He could not expect his Padawan to take teachings from a hypocrite. _Yes, and look how that turned out, Kenobi!_

Obi-Wan ran his fingers over his beard as he leaned against the countertop. He cared about Anakin. He was his Padawan, his Jedi partner, his _friend._ He had to be there for his friend. So with a decisive nod to himself, the Jedi catapulted himself off the counter and shuffled over to the cooling chamber. He pulled out a glass jug of Tauntaun Milk. Using the Force, Obi-Wan retrieved an assortment of Kashyyyk spices and some cocoa. As Obi-Wan boiled the water in a pot, a smile snuck its way on to his face.

 

He gladly remembered the time Anakin had first had Hoth Chocolate. It was shortly after Qui-Gon’s death, and Anakin was spending his first night in their Coruscant apartment. Anakin had found the new planet to be quite cold, and Obi-Wan prepared the treat for the child. The contented sigh Anakin had given, along with his smile, remained engrained in Obi-Wan’s memory. He was taken out of his trance by the overwhelming feeling of anger in the Force.  Moments later, a steaming Anakin trounced through the living room.

 

Obi-Wan called out to has Padawan, “Anakin! Anakin? What is the matter?”

 

Obi-Wan jolted as the door to Anakin’s sleeping quarters slammed shut. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, and let a breath escape his lips. Shaking his head sluggishly, he returned to the kitchen and poured the Hoth Chocolate into a mug a placed it in the center of the kitchen’s island. Running his hands along the pleats of his tunic, he began to approach Anakin’s door to inquire after him when he felt a vibration coming from his belt. His hands shot to the source and removed his buzzing comm. Pressing down on the switch, Obi-Wan greeted the communicator.

 

“This is Kenobi.” He articulated.

 

“Kenobi. Request your presence now, the Council does. Discovered troubling things we have about Skywalker.”

 

The Jedi gulped, and opened his mouth to question, but no words would form. His chest had taken leaps and bounds, only to land in his throat. Not waiting for a retaliation, Master Yoda continued speaking.

 

“Speak nothing of this to him should you. Of grave importance this is.” And with his words, the comm fuzzed out.

 

Obi-Wan took a moment to clear his throat and attempt to compose himself. Whatever the Council had discovered, he could gander was what had gotten the outburst from his younger charge. With a sad glance in the direction of Anakin’s room, Obi-Wan exited their shared apartment, and made his way towards the Council.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated again! I felt really bad about my lack of updating the last two weeks, so I cranked out this chapter pretty fast. Good news: The next few chapters may be longer because I have an idea of exactly where I want things to start going! SOO, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you all think.

Anakin sat on the edge of his bed, teeth gritted, seething. The Council had been so out of order. What had given them to right to assess the worth of Obi-Wan’s life? Anakin’s Force signature spilling vile and tainted energy into the Force in waves. His clenched fists continually pounding his knees. Boiling rage coursing through the blood in his veins, veins that were swelling out of his clamped pale hands.

 

_Obi-Wan’s life is worth more than scores of phony clone troopers. How dare the Council try and get me to fail him. What do they know anyways? They’re simply a group of shriveled up pretentious pricks who do not understand what life truly is. I would do anything to save my Master, and surely they know that now._

 

Anakin lifted himself up from his bed and lumbered over to the window in his room. He brought his arms up and entangled them at the front of his chest. The sunlight gushed into the space and soaked Anakin in its rays. Anakin stared off into the distance, lost in his thoughts. No, not lost, drowning. The events of late poisoning his mind, his actions, his motives. Geonosis seemed to trigger events that he had no control over. He was helpless, even with the Force at his side. Obi-Wan had been kept so ignorant of the events that had taken place before the battle at Geonosis, and that’s the way Anakin wanted to keep it. He was not entirely sure just how his Master would react to his slaughter of the Tusken Raiders. Their women, their children, the devils who murdered his mother. His innocent, beautiful, _defenseless_ mother. Anakin tightened the bottom half of his face at the thought, taking stifled breaths in through his nose.

 

He really didn’t need to think too hard about how Obi-Wan would react. He would try to comfort Anakin, maybe throw in a dear one, and try his best to console his torn up Padawan. In the end, though, it would all come back to the Code. How Jedi are to live life without attachment, without emotion, and passion. Anakin knew all of this, and it was not like he purposely ignored the Code, but no one seemed to understand how difficult it was for him. He had already grown up with attachment, knew no one else other than his mother. He relied on her. The Council knew the risks when they approved Anakin’s training, so why couldn’t they simply just let it go?

 

Anakin stared off into the horizon. He watched as the grav-cars hummed through the polluted expanse of the city. The pillars of soot casting an eerie gloom over the industrial district, burying the livelihood of the urban civilization. Anakin bit his lip as he watched the looming smoke project a shadow on the people scurrying about on the ground. He thought he could sympathize with the situation. His anger and frustration with the Council had made him act out against Obi-Wan. The only person who was always looking out for him. He looked down at his feet, and shuffled them, before turning on his heels and approaching the room in which he had left his Master standing.

 

He hesitated lightly as his fingers curled around the silver door handle. He audibly gulped as he turned the knob, the rotating mechanism pulling the door open a sliver. Anakin poked his head through the space that had been created.

 

“Obi-Wan, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to take out my anger on you.” He waited for the older man to respond, but no report came. Anakin scrunched his eyebrows before he fully emerged into the living room.

 

“Master? Hello, are you here?” Anakin shouted. He spun around in place, trying to see if he had somehow missed his Master. Trying to see if his Master was simply ignoring him, which was not impossible, but highly unlikely. Obi-Wan was never one to act childish or hold grudges. There was enough of that coming from Anakin as it were. Anakin was about to retreat back to his room when he was drawn to the kitchen.

 

His nostrils flared at the scent that was swirling beneath his nose. His eyes slipped closed as he inhaled deeply. Almost immediately his eyelids fluttered open and he smiled, because he would recognize that succulent scent anywhere. He entered the kitchen, and arched his neck to the side when he saw his favorite drink sitting on the counter. Obi-Wan never ceased to amaze him. Anakin moved toward the refreshment, one hand dragging behind him on the granite countertop. Anakin snaked both hands around the mug, breathing in the rich chocolate smell that was stimulating his senses. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip, a sip that instantly prompted him to release a satisfied sigh. Bringing the cup to his face again, Anakin couldn’t help but smile into the mug, remembering the first time Obi-Wan had made him Hoth Chocolate.

 

_Anakin sat on the couch in the Coruscant apartment, trying to make himself as small as possible and get lost in the cushions of the vast furniture. Knees tucked up to his chest, and arms clutching onto them for dear life, the desert boy shivered. Anakin looked up, the Jedi Obi-Wan was approaching him, a blanket folded over his arms._

_“Here. This should help.” The older man smiled, holding out the blanket it to the boy._

_Anakin offered up a weak smile and accepted the blanket gratefully, quickly enveloping his shuddering body in its warmth._

_“Why is it so cold here…everywhere, for that matter?” Anakin asked._

_“Well, you do come from the planet with two suns, after all. I would not be surprised at all if you never fully adjusted to the temperature of the rest of the galaxy.” Obi-Wan answered._

_Anakin visibly shrunk at this, and it did not escape the notice of his soon-to-be Master. He crossed the shag carpet and kneeled in front of his new charge._

_“Hey,” he offered a toothy smile, “you mustn’t fret, though. I know of a little something that can help you through it.”_

_The youngster perked up, his eyes glimmering and sparkling with intrigue._

_“What! What is it?” he begged._

_“It’s a little something that I learned from the Wookies on Kashyyyk.” Obi-Wan pushed himself up off the floor and made his way to the kitchen. Anakin hopped off the couch, clutching at the blanket, holding it around him like a cape, grasping its corners around his shoulders. He watched intently as the older Jedi concocted the confection. Anakin watched in awe and anticipation at the ease in which the man whisked all of the ingredients together. Obi-Wan turned his back to the boy and when he faced him again, he beheld two mugs of some sort of sweet liquid. Anakin unintentionally licked his lips, and his eyes widened as Obi-Wan handed him the mug. He hurriedly brought the cup to his lips and took a large gulp._

_“Anakin, I would strongly advise drinking it until it has cooled-” He was cut off by a startled Anakin who was now sticking his tongue out of his mouth._

_Fanning his burnt tongue with his hand, Obi-Wan continued, “You must let it cool a little first, dear one.” Obi-Wan chuckled, running his hand through Anakin’s sandy blonde hair, putting it into a state of disarray. Anakin stared up at the man through his blonde locks, face stoic and stern. Not being able to hold it for long, he broke out into a goofy smile and began sipping his drink._

_“This is delicious. What is it called?”_

_“Hoth Chocolate.”_

_At the mention of chocolate, Anakin’s mouth gaped._

_“What is it, Anakin?”_

_“I’ve just never had chocolate before. Slaves never had access to such an expensive luxury.”_

_The elder man gave him a sad smile and patted him on the back._

_“Well, you can have all you want now. Enjoy it, young one, you deserve it.” He flashed a smile._

_Anakin nodded, he was finally content, and warm._

Anakin glanced up from his drink at the sound of steps entering the room.

 

“Obi-Wan, thank you for the Hoth Chocolate. It was something I really need.”

 

“Think nothing of it, Padawan.” He responded dryly, brushing it off, not even looking in Anakin’s direction.

 

Anakin was slightly taken aback, but continued.

 

“I am really sorry for how I treated you earlier. You did nothing to me, and I took out my pent-up emotions on you. I’ll try and control them better.” He apologized, staring at his Master, longing acknowledgement and pardon.

 

“You must control these outbursts. Neither I or the Council approve of them. A proper Jedi has no time for emotion. No crimes of passion. I expect you to do better.” Obi-Wan chastised. Not so much as looking at his Padawan. He was apathetic and detached.

 

Anakin approached his Master, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Are you alright? You seem… _off_.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, as to signal Anakin to remove his hand, but his Padawan made no such gesture. Instead, Obi-Wan reached up and peeled the younger Jedi’s hand away with his own. The expression peppered with pain. Anakin stood in disbelief as his Master stepped away from, he turned to face him again and spoke.

 

“The Council has received words that Count Dooku has relocated himself and a droid army to Christophsis. We are to travel there and shut them down. The goal is to apprehend Dooku.”

 

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin whispered, face straining in hurt. Obi-Wan seemed to be looking right through him.

 

“Get your things ready. We leave tomorrow.” With that, he turned and locked himself away inside his room.

 

Anakin stood there in the center of the room. Legs shaking, eyes burning with tears threatening to fall, panting. Drooping his head, gaze meeting the floor, he murmured, “Yes, Master.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. I really don't know what to tell y'all. It's been over 8 months since I updated last, but it has been a very difficult 8 months. School started, stopped, and started again in that time. I had a family member pass, and a summer where my health was not 100%. I am updating now though, and I hope to be able to update at least with some semblance of regularity in the foreseeable future. So let me know what you guys think of this chapter!!

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He’d been in a lot of tight spots before, but not many tighter than the one he’d just gotten out of. The Jedi Council had practically sent him and Obi-Wan on a suicide mission. They’d been tipped off that Christophsis had been the new Separatist base of operations after being evacuated from Geonosis, yet their intel had failed to mention the integral part about there being a blockade. And the blockade was under the direction of none other than Admiral Trench, who the entire Order had previously thought to have been vaporized at Malastare Narrows. Well, to make a long story short, they had been completely broggled. They had made it out by the skin of their teeth.

 

Anakin let the breath out of his mouth, a sigh following. He stretched his legs out in front of him, toes sprawling and reaching towards the sky. Rolling his neck, Anakin cringed at the sound of his joints cracking, the popping dislocation driving him to grind his teeth. Turning to his left, Anakin’s eyes fell on his Master. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed. His chest rising and failing at an even pace. His pleated beige tunic inflating as the older Jedi took in his measured breath, and pooling back into its original spot as he puffed out his breath. Anakin shifted his gaze, tilting his head and cocking his eyebrow. To the untrained eye, his Master looked, calm and collected, as per usual. Looked serene; however, that was not the case.

 

Anakin’s crystal gaze slithered down the man to the left of him. Strapped in his seat, double straps keeping his Master in his place. Arms at his side, Obi-Wan’s hands curled around the gritty texture of the metallic poles protruding from the chair’s side. The older man’s knuckles stretching up against the veins visible near the surface of his skin. Anakin’s eyes moved up to his mentor’s face. Even he, as perceptive as he believed himself to be, could barely notice the slight twitch in Obi-Wan’s eyes and nose when their shuttle would experience slight turbulence. Anakin leaned slightly towards the Jedi, extending his hand to place it on his shoulder. Hand hovering above the man’s tense shoulder, Anakin’s hesitation and doubt cloaked his thoughts and he retreated his hand to his lap. Instead, he moved his mouth to where it was right up to his Master’s ear.

 

“You know Master,” Anakin whispered. His discretion worth it when he saw the slight convulsion come from Obi-Wan.

 

Anakin smirked before he continued. “, I have never understood why you dread flying, when you’re so very good at it.” Anakin purred.

 

The boy watched as the hairs on his Master’s began to stand up, his breath hitching. His gaze peppered with concentration as he watched the older Jedi’s eyes spasm behind their shut lids. Watched as his nostrils partially expanded, and more air passed in and out. Anakin jolted away from his position as his Master’s eyes fluttered open.

 

“Yes, Padawan, however that fact does not permit you to ridicule me. Severely out of place. Do not let it happen again young one.”

 

Anakin opened his mouth ready to voice his rebuttal, but slowly, his lips morphed back into their pliable line on his face. He could not have thought of anything to say that would change Obi-Wan’s mood. Instead, he watched as his Master unhooked each of the clasps on the tri-buckles. Watched as the older man stood up and straightened his posture. Obi-Wan shook his limbs freely, and almost as if he hadn’t broken form was back with stiff shoulders and eyes focused on what was in front of him.

 

The young padawan watched as his Master sauntered over to the cockpit. He draped his arm across the back of the control chair as he slightly leaned forward and began talking to Commander Cody. Anakin stared longingly at the man. He silently cursed at himself, though. Ever since Geonosis, when he’d come so close to losing his Master, thoughts unbecoming of a Jedi had started to creep into his subconscious. He watched closely at the pair’s interaction. Anakin tilted his head and smirked at the sight of Obi-Wan’s furrowing brows while he was eyeing a data-holo.  

 

Anakin’s neck snapped to face back in front of him when Obi-Wan peered over shoulder. Anakin reached up and clutches at the safety straps. He kneaded his eyebrows in confusion. _Why has Obi-Wan become so hostile towards me? I simply don’t understand it._ Anakin’s eye’s studied the older man when he returned his attention to the Commander. The way his left arm draped over the back of the chair he was leaning against. The way the invading sunlight created a depth to Obi-Wan’s chiseled figure. The all too delicious way his jaw clenched at a piece of news Cody had just spoken to him. The padawan’s eyes slithering down the lithe frame of his master, stopping when he reached his hips. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Anakin watched the way Obi-Wan’s hip slightly sat out from his body. A body language seemingly ditzy, flirty almost. Anakin’s mind began to wander, and he could almost see himself approaching his Master and laying his is hands on either side of those hips.

 

His daydream interrupted by an incoming comm. Readjusting his tunic as to hide a certain visitor, Anakin approached his Master, staying a healthy distance to his side.

 

“We’ve been given the go ahead to land.” Commander Cody offered.

 

“It’d be wise for the two of you two return to your seats so we can begin our descent.”

 

Anakin and his superior returned to the seats in the cargo hold, buckling their seats in silence. The sound metal clicking into place the only thing between them. Obi-Wan chewed on the inside of his cheek, eyes occasionally shifting to the younger man beside him. Of course Anakin noticed, but he was not going to let Obi-Wan know that. The tension between them was undeniable, and its resolution would have to wait until they got back from this mission—if they got back from this mission. The Council seemed set on the two of them embarking on this journey, and without much of a plan at that. Maybe Anakin was just being cynical- _we all know that isn’t a stretch –_ but it would solve a lot of the Order’s problems if Anakin just so happened to die on this mission. Obi-Wan would follow protocol, and proceed with the mission. He wouldn’t break it to save Anakin. He practically walked in the shadow of Master Yoda.

“Anakin.”

 

“Anakin. Come now, it is time to focus. This is not the time for you to get lost in that head of yours. There cannot be that much going on in there anyways.”

 

“Oh, Master. You did always have a way with words.” Anakin’s words dripping with sarcasm.

 

“The Council would like this done as quickly and efficiently as possible,” Obi-Wan unbuckled his restraints and began walking down the lowered platform. “now,” his Master extended his arm, gesturing for Anakin to precede him.

 

“shall we?”

 

“You first Master, I insist. Age before beauty, eh Kenobi?”

 

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated huff of air, “Very well.”

 

The corner of Anakin’s lips went up into a wry smile.

 

Exiting the aircraft, the fresh air of the planet rushed towards the two men. Their hair flowing freely in the breeze. Obi-Wan’s scent traveled Anakin’s way, and it was all he could do not to deeply inhale the smell that was knocking on the door of his senses.

 

“We must proceed with the utmost caution, young one. We have no way of knowing in the Separatists are—“

 

Anakin fidgeted with getting a leather glove on his hand questioned, “Knowing what?”

 

Anakin came to an abrupt stop when his chest was met by Obi-Wan’s palm.

 

“Do you sense it?” Obi-Wan whispered.

 

Anakin nodded. He could sense it. It was calm. Too calm. The kind of eerie calm that was home to ancient ruins and graveyards.

 

“There’s no one here. This is not right, I’m afraid.” Obi-Wan’s hand left his padawan and hovered above his lightsaber. Putting his left leg slowly in front of his right, he cautiously approached the dilapidated base.

 

Anakin followed suit, and Master and Apprentice entered the crumbling building. The broken arches adorned intricate art paintings that had long since chipped away, leaving nothing but indecipherable remnants of faded rubbish. The walkways in the halls had cracks in them. Vegetation slowly making their way through the openings. Wires hanging from the ceiling, some still actively sparking. Water dripping from leaky pipes, the drops making a sound that echoed throughout every corridor of the stronghold.

 

Signs of sentient life were absent. There was nothing to even hint that the Separatists had taken up base here. There were no aircraft, no tools, no functioning electronics, no weapons cache. The base was deserted. After what seemed like an eternity of fruitless searching, Obi-Wan stopped.

 

“We must have missed something.”

 

“Impossible. We searched everywhere, Obi-Wan. Why are we here? Why would the Council send us here? There is nothing to find.” Anakin gestured to the building around them.

 

His Master chewed on his lip, thumb and pointer finger coming up to press on the bridge of his nose.

 

“I don’t know, Anakin. I –“

 

“You know, this is just like the Council. Wasting our time sending us here to teach me a lesson when there are much more important thi-“

 

“Anakin! That is enough! Do not forsake the Council, and stop acting like a youngling! You are better than this. We both know the Council would not send us here without cause. Why must you disrespect them so?”

 

The words rung around them. Echoing off every wall, every angle. Anakin’s eyes sunk to his boots. He knew his Master to be right. It simply made life a whole lot easier when he had someone to blame.

 

“You’re right.” Anakin conceded, his voice much smaller than his towering figure.

 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what is going on. Why we’re here when there is nothing to find. No Separatists, no nothing.”

 

“All is forgiven dear one. I am just as vexed as you. The Council must believe something is here. They were tipped off after all. They…” The older man trailed off.

 

“What is it, Master?”

 

“Anakin, we’re here because the Council received a tip.”

 

“An anonymous tip… I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

“As do I. We must leave, now. This is a trap.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so so sorry for the delay! It has been months since I last updated. Not only that, but it's been a little over a year since I started writing this fic, and let me tell you, I am so humbled and amazed by the response it's gotten. You all are fantastic readers. Without further adieu, here is chapter 9. Please let me know what you think, as I'm not sure if it is that good lol! Thank you all!

Atop the Senate Apartment Complex in her living quarters, Padmé nervously paced the room. Wringing her hands, she came to a stop near the balcony overlooking the bustling city. Biting her lip, Padmé took in a deep breath. A breath that told a story her expressions didn’t show. A breath that was riddled with anxiety and fear. Exhaling, the Senator closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into the heal of her raised hand. She quickly composed herself again, though, when she heard the arrival beep of the turbolift. She calmly placed one hand over the other and peered out the window.

 

“My Lady, it is time to address the Senate.” Dormé, one of Padmé’s handmaidens, entered the threshold, flowing garments trailing behind her as she approached.

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Padmé resigned, eyes sinking towards her hands.

 

Padmé turned around to face her loyal helper and friend. She glided over to the wardrobe and removed her diplomatic garments from their corner. All too silently, Padmé began to dress. Shedding the silk robe she had been dawning before, she stepped into the stiff gown. The ornate auric stitching not breathing. The dyed textile feeling course on her skin, Padmé adjusted herself. Snaking her arms through the puffed sleeves, she opened her mouth, intending to ask a question, but decided against it. She silently thanked Dormé and approached the illuminated vanity that sat in the furthest corner of her bedchamber. Sitting down she placed her hands in her lap.

 

“Dormé, would you mind helping me with my hair?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Padmé gave a polite smile, raising her cheeks and squinting her eyes. Breaking eye contact, she focused on the Japor snippet laying in front of her. Unconsciously, the former Queen began to bite her bottom lip. She stared at the trinket, thinking about the day Anakin had given it to her. She smiled to herself, knowing that Anakin thought of that day often. She huffed out her nose. _Ani always did say this was the moment he thought he began to feel for me._ A smile planted itself onto her face as she glanced back to the looking glass. Her curls had been traded in for straight sleek hair. Hair that would soon be made into an elaborate Naboo braid. It was a custom for the women of Naboo to adorn themselves with looks that commanded them respect. She hardly recognized herself.

 

“Dormé, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Padmé hesitated for a moment, finding the perfect way to phrase her question.

 

“Do you think this is all worth it?” She queried, gesturing to her look. “Time after time I put on these elaborate gowns and looks to address the Senate, and time after time I feel as though my efforts are fruitless. The Senate becomes weaker each day. I fear I may be one of the only ones to see it, but I cannot help but fear.”

 

Dormé raised her eyebrows in shock.

 

“But you believe in this government. You believe in Liberty. Where are these allegations coming from?”

 

Padmé took a deep breath. She’d been observing these changes since the outbreak of the war, and things hadn’t been the same since the invasion on Theed. Missions the Senate had assigned to the Jedi, namely Anakin and Obi-Wan, often ended in complete disaster. She hadn’t found a correlation in the beginning, but as time had progressed, Padmé had been able to see the way that the Senate’s plans were continually halted by the Separatists and the Trade Federation.

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “I just fear the worst. The Jedi are seemingly being used as pawns on missions that end in failure. How are we to win this war if even they are continually foiled?”

 

A resigned Padmé lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She’d heard stories of an ancient omnipotent being, and she felt that she could use one now. But that’s what they were, stories. She made eye contact with Dormé through her reflection in the mirror.

 

“I fear a larger force is at work here. One perhaps the Jedi aren’t seeing. Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent off to Christophsis on the basis of an anonymous tip. Since when has the Senate sent our protectors on a wild goose chase?”

 

“Perhaps you can bring it up with Chancellor Palpatine.”

 

Padmé massaged her temples and ran her hands down her face.

 

“There’s no time.” She shook her head. “No. No, this is all wrong. I can’t be here. I have to go.”

 

“My lady?”

 

“Something isn’t right here, and I’m going to find out what it is. Have my ship prepared. I’m going to Christophsis.”

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan and Anakin slunk down the corridors. Phantoms lights and sparks briefly illuminating the faces of the Jedi. The blue and green auras of their lightsabers providing the dim glow, providing the nigh-inaudible hum and buzz that echoed oh so silently throughout the complex. Both men stepping in sync, right leg crossing in front of the left, holding their sabers in front ready to attack at any sign of a threat. Their bond open and connected, constantly feeding to each other as they looked for any signs the Force could give them.

 

Beads of sweat poured down the brow of the Apprentice. His eyes twitching every which way as slabs of concrete fell from the decaying base. Anakin gulped and licked his lips. The pace of his breathing picking up. He felt it, and he knew Obi-Wan could too. There had been a noticeable presence arise in the Force. A Dark presence. It was unmistakable, the same feeling he’d get in his stomach back on Tatooine during a podrace.

 

“Master, do you- “

 

“Yes, I do. We must proceed with the utmost caution, young one.”

 

And so the two, Master and Apprentice, changed the course and followed the Force. They rounded a corner that led to a seemingly untouched sector of the bastion. An out of place breeze encircled the Jedi. The near imperceptible purr weaved its way out of the ventilation shafts, forging an ambience of unease. _Now why would an abandoned base need a working circulation system?_ Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, eyes deviating towards an opening in one of the deep corners of the compound. He crept toward the threshold, senses heightened and approaching with defenses on high alert. The Master brushed past the vinyl plastic strips hanging down, cool air enveloping him and his Padawan as they passed through. The two men inched around the chamber.

 

The floors around them in pristine condition. Clearly state of the art tile for the purpose of resisting the growth of bacteria and microorganisms. Scanning the upper part of the room, Obi-Wan noticed there were observation decks. Decks with recently installed panes of transparisteel and fresh coats of paint. This workshop seemed to have been some kind of abandoned Scientific Lab.  

 

“Master?” The younger man questioned.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I’m confused. I don’t understand why this room is in such great condition. With the rest of the compound crumbling to bits, why is this lab so important?”

 

Obi-Wan took in a heavy breath as he considered the question. Gently massaging his temples, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he spoke.

 

“I am having a hard time figuring that out myself, Anakin. None of this makes sense. We must have felt the dark presence for a reason. This lab must be connected to that. It is our job to bridge the gap and report back to the council.”

 

“On second thought, Master, I may have found our answer.” Anakin added, his reply coming from over his shoulder.

 

Sheathing his lightsaber, Obi-Wan approached what looked to be a laboratory workbench. Sitting atop the metal slab were various scientific instruments, but the item of interest was a test tube rack. This particular rack had legions of tubing attaching to an outlet. The tubing releasing a regulated puff of frigid exhaust every so often. Following the route of the tubes, Obi-Wan’s eyes landed on a cylindrical canister.

 

Anakin reached out towards the glowrod in front of him and flipped on the switch. A dim azure light flooded the space. A puzzled grimace confiscated the young Jedi’s face.

 

“There’s nothing in here…. Right? Or is it just me?”

 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions.” Obi-Wan admonished.

 

Feeling around under the table top, he felt around until he felt a piston switch. Pressing his fingertip delicately, the counter moaned to life. An infrared light flickered on inside the test tube. Reverting his attention back to the container, Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, an audible gasp leaving his lips.

 

“What is it, Master?”

 

“This isn’t…it can’t be…” The older Jedi was at a loss for words, stammering over and over again.

 

Anakin stood from his chair, placing calloused hands on the shoulders of his Master, his friend.

 

“Obi-Wan, what is it?”

 

“It’s just… this shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“Why? What is it?” Anakin pried, a clear hint of fear in his voice.

 

“That,” he pointed to the test tube, now clearly filled with a cobalt vapor, “is Blue Shadow. It was said to have been eradicated some millennia ago.”

 

Reaching his arm over his shoulder and scratching his head, Anakin responded.

 

“I mean, clearly that isn’t the case. Is it dangerous?”

 

“Very.” Obi-Wan responded curtly.

 

“It was native to Naboo, but it was strictly a threat in water. Thousands of people died from drinking an infected water supply. I’ve never seen it in this form before. It shouldn’t be possible.”

 

“I have a really bad feeling about this.” Anakin stammered.

 

“As do I, Anakin. If there truly is Separatist presence here, then that means they’ve found some way to manufacture this disease in a new manifestation. A manifestation that is much more deadly than its previous design. The Separatists must be intending to bring this war to a whole new level. The Clone Armies would be no match for this new strain, and neither would the Jedi, for that matter. We must alert the council at once.”

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan turn back towards the exit, only halted by the lockdown that has begun in the room around them. Barriers lowering themselves where the doors used to be, latches snapping into place. The bolt mechanisms locking and echoing through the lab. A scratchy static commotion surges through some sort of PA system.

 

“Not so fast, Jedi. I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nonchalantly posts this chapter 3 months later*
> 
> I'm so sorry, I've had the worst writers block, and almost no time to write. I did, however, finally write out a plotline, so that should make writing and updates go a lot quicker. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I beg for comments. They validate me XD

The Jedi stood still. Their posture stiffened, and the air that circulated around them all of a sudden went rigid. Obi-Wan could feel the individual hairs on his neck begin to stand up. Both men let out heavy breaths as they looked in each other’s direction. The Force flurried around them in a frenzy of controlled panic. They knew very well whose voice had made their skin crawl. Averting their gaze from each other, the pairs of eyes darted in the direction of the voice above them. The men gawked at the imposing figure, still surprised by the figure they expected to find. The scrawny, yet fierce, frame stood with legs shoulder width apart. Arms neatly folded behind their back.

 

“Ventress.” Obi-Wan spat. He wrinkled his nose, a more visible action than his clenched jaw.

 

A smirk spilled over the assassin’s face. Her defined cheek bones stood out the most under the florescent lights. She looked daunting, intimidating, more so than usual. The Dathomirian’s blue eyes pierced the Jedi as she looked them over. Her pale skin bathed in the light, almost merging with it. She appeared almost ghostly, white skin swimming in the midst of stale air in the observation deck. The dark robes flowed behind her with a smoothness they had no right to.

 

Anakin stilled, allowing only his eyes to follow the specter above him. He knew what Ventress was capable of, seeing as she had evaded himself and Obi-Wan on multiple occasions. He wouldn’t admit out loud, be he admired her wit and tenacity. Had she been a Jedi, she would’ve been of great use to The Republic. Dooku had trained her well, he had to admit. Almost as quickly as his mind acknowledged that fact, Anakin dismissed it. He scoffed at himself. This was not the time to become a Sith Sympathizer. Yoda would have his head. Anakin glanced over to Obi-Wan, eyes studying the older man. In typical fashion, his former Master seemed to be _meditating_. _Typical_ , Anakin thought, rolling his eyes. He was brought back to the gravity of the situation when Asajj made herself known once again.

 

She prodded the inside of her cheek with her tongue. Her eyes narrowed, and she ran her tongue over her teeth, still eyeing her prey below her.

 

“Well, what a pleasant surprise.” Her posh accent pouring the words out of her mouth with poise. “I never would have expected running into the pair of you here.” She quipped, words feigning surprise.

 

Anakin’s eyebrows shot in the air. A puff of air left his mouth, clearly not satisfied with the opener from the Sith. He looked to his former Master, who was just as miffed as himself. It was the older man who spoke first.

 

“It is indeed, Asajj. What business could you possibly have in such a place as this.” He responded just as coyly.

 

“You never were one to beat around the bush. You know, I could ask you the same question, Kenobi.”

 

Anakin lifted his eyes to the ceiling, _Force help me_. He’d had enough of this banter.

 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this fun little chitchat,” he mocked, nose scrunched and eyes crinkled, “but I’m more interested in what game you’re trying to play, Ventress.”

 

“ _Game?!_ ” she mocked. One of her eyebrows rose and hid itself under locks of her new silver hair. “Is that what you think is going on here, dear Anakin?” she questioned, an unsettling smile with darkened eyes to match materializing.

 

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s eyes move to him, and the younger Jedi gulped. He sucked in his top lip and began to chew on it, trying to think of an answer. Anakin hadn’t expected that response from the female. He creased his brows and took in a shaky breath through his nose. He stared at his feet for a short eternity, looking up only when he heard a chilling laugh.

Ventress’ laugh sent shudders through his entire body. The staccato bursts ending with a sigh before she whispered.

 

“Oh, Anakin. You should know better than anyone how our little games end up.” She chided. The nightsister sighed dramatically, pitch dropping more as it drew out.

 

“But, if you must know now, which is no fun at all, I suppose I’ll tell you. It’s not as if you have anywhere better to be.” She sneered.

 

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan eyed the door then. Their only escape from the room was currently not an option. The pair made eye contact and nodded. It was clear what they had to do, Anakin thought. It was easy to get the villains to monologue, after all. It seemed to be their biggest fault. All they had to do was listen to her long enough to get her plan, and they would figure out their escape from there. Simple.

 

“There I was, just minding my business on some Force forsaken planet, following my daily routine. Meditation, torturing locals to join our cause,” Anakin saw Obi-Wan’s face fall at that. “, and I received a comm from one of my Commander’s that a Republic ship was making its way into the atmosphere. I’m sure you can imagine my shock, but naturally I couldn’t have anyone popping in unannounced to this little facility.”

 

“Naturally.” Anakin interrupted.

 

“Obi-Wan,” Asajj deadpanned. “, did your Padawan ever learn not to interrupt others when they’re speaking? It’s rude.” She hissed.

 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan urged. He craned his neck to the side. He gave Anakin the look he’d seen all too many times. Anakin knew it well. His disappointed Master face. The sagging brows, downturned corners of his lips, and pleading eyes, all trademark Kenobi.

 

Anakin slumped his shoulders and lowered his gaze as the woman began to speak again. He tuned her out, not interested in anything she had to say. Why should he be? Every word that came out of her mouth was most likely a lie anyway. He made a conscious effort to glimpse at everything in the room except the menacing figure above him. The Jedi was only vaguely aware of his Master responding to whatever Ventress had said when his eyes settled back on the test tube on the counter. The virus. This little detour with Asajj had clearly distracted them from their purpose.

 

Anakin took the brief silence as his cue to jump in.

 

“Cut the poodoo, Ventress. What are the Separatists planning to do with the Blue Shadow Virus?” He roared.

 

He felt the moment Obi-Wan recalled what they had previously been doing, and was glad when his former Master spoke up too.

 

“Not to mention, how were you able to synthesize it? It was eradicated over a millennium ago.”

 

“Why so many questions?” The assassin wailed. “They’re all quite the same, too. ‘Why are you doing this?’ ‘What’s you plan?’ Blah blah blah.” She mocked.

 

“Let’s cut the talking. Why don’t I just show you?” The corners of her mouth twitched into eerie smile.

 

Anakin could feel the waves of anxiety and uncertainty flowing off Obi-Wan through their bond. Anakin did his best to send soothing reassurance back to his Master. Obi-Wan had always been the calm one in these situations, and Anakin really did not want to see how sour things could go if both of them decided to lose their bearings. Obi-Wan titled his head towards him, then, offering a modest smile. Anakin’s breath hitched slightly as the older man leaned in closer and whispered a shaky ‘Thank you, dear one.” Afraid of the way his voice might waiver, Anakin only responded with a curt nod in his Master’s direction. Looking back up to face Ventress, he let out a small puff of air. He could have sworn Obi-Wan grazed his hand. But that was a thought he had to save for later.

 

* * *

 

Padme settled into the cockpit of the Nubian starship. Her fingers absent mindedly rubbed along the worry line on her forehead. Every now and then, she would run across a stray lock of her and twirl it around her finder, before letting it flop back into place. Her gaze was outside one of the six transparisteel cutouts in the cabin. She watched the phantom blues and whites of hyperspace pass by the ship. They’d already been flying for a few hours, but the travel time to Christophsis was close to a week. Padme tried to calm down, reminding herself that time only mattered if Anakin was truly in danger.

 

Though her eyes made a show of blankly staring off into the spectral tunnel, her mind was completely elsewhere and unfocused. Her thoughts scrambled around in her head like a riddle she couldn’t quite decipher. She thought of Anakin, and how strange he had been acting of late. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she mulled everything over. It unsettled her to think of what he could be hiding her, but that thought paled in comparison to what she believed was festering beneath the surface of the Senate. Padme’s breathing grew deeper, eyes going dimmer, as she thought about the conclusions she’d come to about the Chancellor. Voicing the thoughts out loud would be considered treason, and she knew it.

 

“3PO?”

 

“Yes, my lady?” The protocol droid had become quite the helper since Padme and Anakin had taken him off the hands of the Lars’. The droid was adept at flying the star cruisers, and Padme had to admit it was a quality she thanked the Force for, especially in times like these.

 

“Do you know if R2 would be able to gain access to the missions assigned by the Jedi Council?”

It was an odd request, she knew. Her concern all but confirmed when the droid eyed her from the pilot’s seat.  

 

“I do believe that would be a bit out of his range of capabilities. He is quite a difficult droid, and I rather doubt he would oblige even if he could do such a thing.”

 

Almost as if he’d been waiting for the right moment, the blue and white astromech droid wheeled into the room and began beeping. Clearly offended by what was said by the protocol droid, R2 rolled into C-3PO’s leg.

 

“Oh, switch off you bucket of bolts!” He cried, kicking R2 off. The droid rattled off another series of clicks and beeps, all different durations and pitches. Padme could only look on with fond amusement. For droids, these two had personalities bigger than most members of the Senate. At that, Padme allowed a silent chuckle as she messed with the collar on her burgundy vest.

 

“What’s he saying 3PO?”

 

“Well, apparently, hacking into the Council’s database is very well in his mechanical capabilities. It is beyond me though! I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit. Leave me out of this!”

 

Padme could do no more than roll her eyes. The droid always had a flair for the dramatic, and now was no different. Though with the gravity of the situation, she was much less tolerant of the antics. Pushing herself off the chair, she made her way to the astromech droid she’d known for some time. She laid her hand on his dome and spoke gently.

 

“I need you to get me all the information you can on the mission Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent on. Most importantly, I need to know who gave those orders. Can you do that for me?”

 

The droid beeped enthusiastically, the dome spinning completely around until it faced Padme again.

 

“Great,” she smiled. “I knew I could count on you. Thank you, so much.”

 

Padme sat back down in her seat with a heavy sigh. Things were becoming more complicated, and she was going to make it her job to find out why. She wasn’t nearly as sensitive to the Force as Anakin was, but she wasn’t as detached from it as she had led many to believe. There was something dark weighing down on the Galaxy since the start of the war, she could feel it. She may be a Senator, but she’s been in her fair share of wars. _I can take care of myself_ , she hummed to herself as she patted the blaster holstered to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to follow me elsewhere and bother me about updates or just have questions, asks, AU ideas:  
> [tumblr](http://hardleynormal.tumblr.com/)


	11. Into the Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very proud of this chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Anakin and Obi-Wan found the lights in the lab to have all of a sudden shut off, and it was with a devious snicker from above that they knew Asajj’s plan was in full motion. She’d gotten exactly what she came here for, and that did not bode well for the pair of Jedi. The lights began to flicker, illuminating bits and pieces of the room one space at a time. The sputtering monotone buzz that came with each burst of light did nothing to soothe the haunting atmosphere that had taken up residence in the room. The frequency of the flickering bulbs increased until the lights completely shut down with a fizz. Anakin’s breathing quickened, and he frantically searched around the room looking for any indication of the assassin’s whereabouts.

“Master…?” He squeaked out, his surveillance efforts proving fruitless.

“I’m right here, dear one.”

Anakin followed the sound of his Master’s voice, focusing on his presence through the Force as he put both arms out in front to feel his way around. Feeling his way through the darkness, the former Padawan clutched the older Jedi’s cloaks after a few moments of blind searching. Reaching down to his side with slightly shaking hands, he grabbed a hold of his lightsaber. He thumbed the key and the blade hummed to life. The blue aura providing minimal visibility in front of the pair. Anakin slowly moved the lightsaber across in an arc, illuminating the darkness. He saw rough outlines of the equipment around them, and he could briefly hear the soft purr of the ventilation system above them. Gingerly placing one foot in front of the other, Anakin moved forward, prepared for any kind of attack. Obi-Wan placed a hand lightly on the small of the younger’s back and stepped to stand beside him. He leaned in closer to Anakin, his breath mingling with the strands of hair curling at the base of the former Padawan’s neck.

“Do you sense that, Anakin?”

He stilled. Feeling the faintest ripple in the Force, a shiver snaked its way down his spine.

“Yes, Master. We need to be wary.” He offered a curt nod over his shoulder.

He focused on the obscure vastness surrounding them, suffocating them. The tranquil atmosphere betrayed the tingle that the Force was sending to his skull. The warning loud and clear as it washed over his consciousness. He saw nothing yet, the dusk not revealing its secret just yet. Anakin was leaning over, about to mutter something into Obi-Wan’s ear when he heard it. There was a small disturbance at the lab desk a few feet in front of them. The stand still engulfed in shadow, the Jedi both shared a look out of peripheral vision as they inched forward. Anakin’s lightsaber thrummed in front of the pair, azure aura revealing a path to their destination. The equipment on the table continued to stir. Glass clanked against each other. With each echo reverberating throughout the room, Anakin’s apprehension only increased the closer they got to the lab station. The Jedi stopped moments before their midsections hit the edge of the durasteel. The younger man moved around the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Nothing had broken, either. Turning to walk in a different direction, Obi-Wan took hold of Anakin’s arm, turning him back to face the desk.

“Anakin. It’s gone.”

He brought the glowing weapon up closer to the rack that had previously been holding the tube with the virus. The structure now empty, Anakin stumbled back slightly, lips parting. A sharp breath occupied his lungs, dread creeping into his facial features. The table moved slightly forward, drawing the attention of the auburn haired man, groaning as it was dragged across the marble tile. Anakin searched their immediate perimeter. There was nothing and no one there. Had he accidently pushed the table when he’d jolted back? He couldn’t be sure. All he was worried about at the moment was how a deadly re-synthesized virus was now missing, and possibly in the hands of a Sith Lord. He spared a glance over to his former Master, who was make wide eyes to him. The older man titled his head to one side, widening his eyes to a comic size while mouthing a word. ‘Down’, Anakin gathered, while he pointed down to underneath the raised desk. Anakin closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. Preparing himself for what he might find, he bent his knees excruciatingly slow. Scanning the expanse, his eyes froze when he found another pair staring back at his. The calculate mechanical gaze of a droid pierced into him. The frosted glimmer flickered, almost as if it were trying to blink. The peculiar looking droid curled into itself. The pointed tips of its ears bending forward at the hinge, its long tapered neck reflecting the hue of Anakin’s saber. He eyed the drone, fairly certain that it was an LEP model, a servant droid. His eyes continued to slide down the droid, though he could feel the boring gaze of the droid’s white sensors on him, intense and determined. The Force sparked up to life around him when he surveyed the orb the droid was clutching in its metal grasp. The sphere all gray, save a yellow trim. The trim drawing attention to a transparent cover that showed an opening for a vial. An opening that was occupied by the vial that had been stolen from the counter top.

The droid came to life as Anakin leapt for it. He fell flat to the floor as the top of his head collided with the firm workspace. The servant backtracking under the table and speeding off into another darkened corner of the laboratory.

“The droid! It’s got the vial!” He clamored, palming the space on his head that was sure to house a bump soon.

“On it!” The older Jedi drew his weapon and bounded towards the unknown. Anakin crawled clumsily out from under the desk, jumping to his feet and losing his balance before he ran after his Master. The duo kept light on their feet, movement and quickness adept after years of agility training. They cornered the droid, and with every move it made to escape, the Jedi were there, anticipating the calculated route.

“There’s nowhere for you to go now, little buddy. So be a good droid and give the vial back to us.” Anakin mocked.

“It’s not wise to tempt fate, young one.”

“Come on, Master. It’s not like he’s gonna-” the last words of his sentence lost as the breath was knocked out of his body. Obi-Wan clenched the younger man’s robes, yanking the lanky form after him. Anakin looked back, the droid had its mechanical extremity wrapped around the shell holding the virus. A beeping sound emanated from the device after the droid pressed a button encased in the yellow lining. The tone started slowly, but become faster and more high pitched. Anakin knew they wouldn’t be able to find cover in time, so he surged up off the floor, and took himself and Obi-Wan to the cool surface of the lab.

“Anakin! What are you- :

The room exploded in a cacophony of sounds. The circuits of the droid fried almost instantly, and the glass equipment on the table had shattered, small deadly shards littering the room. The smoke filled the room, devouring everything in its path. The ominous fog passed over the two men, slinking into any open space it could find. Neither man was sure just how long they’d been pressed up against the floor, but after the smoke dissipated, they gradually got up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. How about you?”  
“Other than my slightly sore muscles, I believe I’m alright.” Anakin smirked at that.

“What can I say? I just get some kind of thrill protecting you.”

“Oh, please. You call knocking me to the ground and bruising my bones protection?”

“It sounds to me your ego got more of the bruising.” Anakin gibed.

The older Jedi raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth perked up in a smile. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, the playfulness from before all but gone. His eyes scanned the room as he made his way over to Anakin.

“Until we can find our way out of here, the next few hours are crucial. We have to monitor our condition. There hasn’t been any kind of antidote or vaccine made for the shadow virus, so it’s imperative we keep our senses keen.”

“Despite what used to be this virus, for all we know, this a complete hoax. A trap set by Ventress, some kind of ploy to sway our allegiance. Besides, I’m as healthy as a bantha. “Anakin joked.

“You? Healthy? Oh, Anakin don’t make a fool and a liar out of yourself. All that poppycock coming from the man who acted on death’s door from a mild case of Corellian Fever.”

“Hey! That was more than mild and you know it!” Anakin started, trying to sound dignified and confident, but his act wavered when he heard the giggle stemming from the older Jedi.

“Whatever you say, young one.”

The two men surveyed the aftermath of the detonation. The cloud had demolished everything in the room. Transparisteel shattered, durasteel caved in on itself, and flora wilted. Despite all the wreckage, there was still no obvious way to escape their prison, and even more worrying there had been no sign of Asajj. Exhaustion poured over the Jedi, and so they backed themselves up against a wall and let sleep take them.

Anakin’s mind turned to turmoil in the mere moments his mind fell numb. He dreamed of peace and of disaster. He was no longer on this Force forsaken planet, but instead on Naboo with Padmé. They were at the lake house where they’d first truly spent time alone together. Anakin was leaning happily and lazily on the stone balcony. He stared across the reflective tranquil waters of the lake that surround the property. The setting sun loomed above the distant forests. The setting light shimmering off the surface of the lake. A light breeze blew past Anakin’s face, pushing his hair away from his face and chasing after the wind. The pale outline of the 2 rising moons was visible in the distance, and the vibrant pinks and oranges of the sunset flooded the horizon. An arm twisted in between Anakin’s waist and hand propped on the pebbled terrace. He looked down to find that Padmé had joined him. She looked peaceful, content, a look he hadn’t seen since he was a boy and the invasion on Theed had ended. Her brunette hair let down and resting over her shoulders. Stray curls danced with the gusts of wind, and she smiled up at him. Brown eyes piercing him. Padmé’s free hand cradled her midsection. A bump jutting out from under her voluptuous robes. Anakin lost himself in the amber spheres gazing longingly back at him. He saw his reflection in them then, saw his own blue eyes. He looked deeper into the reflection, and felt a fragility in the scene around him. It was too soft, too quiet. Too perfect. He felt the moment the peace cracked and shattered around him. The blue of his eyes bloomed into the world around him. The pink streaks in the sky withered and melted into and eerie blue. The waters turned murky, and the horizon dulled. A familiar blue mist began to twist and turn through the distant forest. The charge only being stopped temporarily by the trees in its path, until it regained its vigor and ingested them too. Anakin reached out to cover Padmé, but she was gone.

“ _Padmé? Padmé, where are you?!”_ He shouted, but his words dying as the swirling wind drowned them out. He braced himself for impact, when all of a sudden he was no longer on Naboo. Instead, he was on a planet riddled with molten lava. The scorching liquid bubbling and oozing around him. He looked around, a dazed expression all he could muster. He lurched into a jog when he saw the unmistakable form of Obi-Wan on the ground. Clutching his knee to his chest, Obi-Wan whimpered as Anakin approached.

_“Master, are you alright?”_

_“Please, Anakin. Help me.”_

_“Obi-Wan! How do I help you?” He reached out and brushed the older man’s cheek. His pale skin blemished with ash and soot._

_“You’re still good, I know you are. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to hurt me.” He pleaded._

_“What do you mean? Of course I’m good. Why would I ever hurt you?” Obi-Wan’s expression stayed pained, showing no signs of registering the question._

His eyes rolled back into his head, and his face went an eerie shade of blue.

_“Master…? Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!” Anakin roared._

The magma erupted around him, the ground quaked and the earth shook. He screamed, he cursed. The Force rattled around him, splitting rocks, bending antennas. His voice went hoarse, breathing became difficult and labored. He gasped for breath, but all he could muster was a choked gasp, almost mechanical sounding.

 

“Anakin. Anakin wake up.” The voice came from far away. A distant call that only somewhat penetrated his subconscious. Anakin’s eyes felt heavy. He couldn’t lift them even if he wanted, so he simply responded with a throaty moan.

“Anakin, you have to talk to me. You’re covered in sweat.”

“It was just a bad dream. Nothin’ to be worried about.” He dragged out, the words falling off his tongue like weights.

The auburn haired man reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Anakin’s ear.

“Oh Force… You’re burning up, dear one.”

“‘ts nothin’.” He cracked open an eye, and attempted a smile. Truthfully, he felt awful. He had never felt this sick before, and the turnaround had been impossibly fast. No signs or symptoms at all when they’d gone to sleep, but that is what made The Blue Shadow virus so deadly, Anakin supposed.

Obi-Wan brought his thumb to rest on his beard while he lightly chewed on his index finger.

“This is not good, Anakin. We have no way out of here, and we haven’t the cure.”

“H-how much t-time do we have?” He tried, the fatigue hindering his speech.

“Two days, three at the most. Our window period is very slim, especially in our predicament.”

Two particularly sickening groans left Anakin’s drooping mouth, and Obi-Wan knelt beside him, carding his fingers through the soaked hair.

“Do not worry, dear one. I’ll get us through this.” The gulp that followed only audible to himself. This wasn’t the time to scare Anakin. Fear only made the virus work its way through the system faster. They had little to no time waste. Anakin had to have the antidote administered, or things would begin to dip, and quickly; however, their being trapped made the predicament a little more delicate. Obi-Wan could do nothing to cure Anakin, so he did what he was best at. Sitting next to the boy Obi-Wan crossed his legs, he meditated, doing his best to plead to the Force for a way out of this mess. 

* * *

 

The monotonous colors of hyperspace continued to rush by Padmé’s cruiser. The blue and white streaks now blurred together. The compacted smeared canvas of space warped around the vessel, enveloping it in a dimension away from prying eyes. Parsecs away from her destination, Padmé found herself lost in a sea of stray feelings, and she pondered the sense of dread that had taken root inside of her. Her eyebrows scrunched in thought, and she subconsciously tapped her fingers on the console in the cockpit. She had a funny sense of trepidation coursing through her veins. She could _feel_ something off in her bones. The longer the transport soared through space, she could almost sense, almost touch, the pull on her. The way her soul longed to find the source of the chaos, and fix the pieces that were shattering within her. _Anakin’s in danger._ The revelation clicked into place instantly, and suddenly. She sat up straight in the leather chair, resting her hands on her knees. She let out a breath as she swiveled around to face the two droids in her company.

“R2, can you check if you can get in contact with Obi-Wan or Anakin?” A series of affirmative beeps, and the droid rolled up to the control port, proceeding to plug himself in.

“Mistress Padmé, is something wrong?”

She shook her head slightly before responding. “I’m not nowhere near certain, but I think there might be. I just have this feeling.” Her gaze zoned out on the flashing circuit board next to the droid.

R2 whooped, frantically beeping towards Padmé.

“What is it R2? What’s he saying 3PO?”

“It seems that communication with the Jedi isn’t possible at the moment. Their comms are nonresponsive.”

Padmé lowered her head. She let her eyes flutter shut as she inhaled, willing herself calm. She reached into the collar of her beige tunic and ran her fingers over the japor snippet. She concentrated on the senses running through her. She had always trusted her instincts, as they rarely failed her. Many a time during her reign as Queen of Naboo, and as a Senator in the Galactic Senate, she’d found that more often than not, her intuition led her in the right direction.

“R2, try and pinpoint the location of their comms.”

“Didn’t you hear him? Their comms are- “

“I have a hunch, 3PO. One I intend to follow through on.”

“Yes m’lady.” 3PO resigned himself to silence, dipping into the back of the chair he occupied.

There was a rigid silence in the cabin. All of them too scared to make a noise that might change the events forming around them, break the fragility that hung in the chamber. R2 whirled around, sending a series of drones toward the protocol droid.

“He says he’s located their signal, though it’s weak. He believes they’re in some abandoned military compound.”

Padmé’s eyes lit up, and she licked her lips, determined.

“Now try and get a hold of the schematics, specifically any plans that might give us a look at a communications network.”

The droid hummed and disconnected the data port and slid to the port nearing the flight controls. The mechanical arm plugged into the console and displayed a hologram of the bunker’s PA system.

“If we can somehow get our signal into the main control hub, would it be possible for them to hear us?”

The concurring dings that followed brought a smile to the Senator’s face. She leaned forward and lightly tapped R2 on the dome.

“Try and patch us into the main circuit, and maybe there’s a receiving port they could talk back through.”

R2’s mechanism spun around, switching the position of the console docking station, and static fizzled through the chamber. Not satisfied with the result, Padmé turned back to the control panel. Her fingers curled around a metal switch that was cool to the touch. She dragged it upwards, pushing past the small amounts of resistance it posed. She listened for a click as the gears and workings of the satellite on the exterior of the ship angled further into the vacuum of space. The mechanism locked into place and the static began to modulate. Highs and lows leveled out until there was an even hum coming across the transmission.

“It worked! Thank you, R2!” She beamed. The droid whistled, his work being appreciated.

“Oh, don’t you go and get a big head about all of this! It was her idea in the first place!” 3PO pouted, crossing his arms and defiantly looking away.

Padmé leaned forward and blew a breath out of her mouth. Her index finger lightly pressed onto a green blinking button on the panel, and she spoke into the microphone.

“Hello? Anakin, Obi-Wan? I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you’ll be able to get word back to me, but this is Padmé. I’m on my cruiser on the way to Christophsis, and I suddenly had a feeling that something wasn’t right. Are you two in any danger?” She stopped briefly, and she ran her tongue along the interior of her mouth. She had no clue as to whether or not there was anyone actually hearing her, or if her words just fell flat and dissolved into the air. She was about to continue speaking when another voice cut in.

“Senator Amidala? Is that really you?”

Her eyes widened and she responded in kind.

“Obi-Wan! Yes, it’s me! Are you alright?”

“I am at the moment, but Anakin has run into a slight…drawback.”

Padmé felt weak. A heaviness washed over her, and she slunk back in the chair, finger running over her hairline.

“What happened?”

“We ran into a former Sith. Asajj Ventress. We discovered the Separatists are planning to get ahead in the war by using a virus.”

“What kind of virus?” She’d heard of this kind of warfare before, but this seemed aggressive, even for the Separatists.

“Padmé, they’ve re-synthesized the Blue Shadow Virus. Expect this time, they’ve made it self-sustainable outside of water. Anakin’s been infected.”

Padmé shut her eyes, holding them closed as tightly as she could, and brought a hand to cover her mouth. The sounds of her strained breaths echoed in the cup of her palm.

“I must tell you, Padmé. He’s…He’s not doing well. They symptoms set on rather quickly. I can only conclude that it’s from his lack of immunizations, growing up in the Outer Rim. His resistance isn’t as high as ours.”

“How much time does he have.” It wasn’t a question, and Obi-Wan knew better than to lie to her.

“With how quickly it’s progressing, I’d say perhaps 2 days. That’s being severely optimistic if I’m to be honest with you.”

She threaded both of her hands through her hair, smoothing out stray locks. Centering herself, she pleaded to a higher power for help. She inhaled deeply, finding the answer she was looking for.

“If I remember correctly, the cure for the last strain of the virus was the root from the Reeksa plant. Assuming they haven’t mutated the DNA, it should work again.”

“Where did you say you are? There is no way you’d be able to get it in time.”

“It doesn’t matter where I am. I will get the root. I’ll find a way to get to Iego, I know it.”

There was silence on Obi-Wan’s end. No doubt trying to find something to say other than discouraging her mission.

“Make haste, Padmé. May the Force be with you.”

“And you, Obi-Wan. Take care of him.”

“I will. I promise.” He whispered, and Padmé ended the transmission.

She sat there for a moment, truly taking in the details from the conversation. So the Separatists were trying to engage in biological warfare. This wasn’t their style. With a Sith intervening, who knows who is controlling the actions of the CIS. This war seemed to be bigger than simply the Republic and the Separatists. Dark Forces were at work, and clearly rooting for one side. She had to do her duty now more than ever. Not just as a Senator for peace, but as a wife. Her husband was dying, and he needed her help.

“3PO, what’s the quickest way to Iego?”

“Iego?! I am afraid there is no possible way we can make it there in time. The distance is astronomical!”

“There’s got to be another way.” Padmé chewed on her lip, assessing her options.

“Take the ship out of hyperspace.”

3PO complied, presses the buttons and pulling all the right levers until the ship groaned and came to a slow trudge in the middle of space.

Padmé took in their surroundings before her eyes zeroed in on a dark blob ahead. The closer they got, her suspicions were confirmed. A black hole. The innards of the vortex riddled with deep purples and hints of silver, perhaps the last of the star it had once been. Padmé shifted her eyes from the spiral, to the droids.

“3PO, turn the ship towards that black hole over there. Full speed ahead.”

The protocol droid turned his head violently from the gaping hole to Padmé and back again.

“With all due respect, Mrs., but are you mad?! That would kill us all!”

“Not if we’re traveling at light speed. It could take us out on the other side of the galaxy, close to where we need to be. We’re out of time here, we have to take our chances. Don’t you want to save Anakin? He built you after all.”

The droid seemed to think for a moment.

“I will not take that chance! The possibility of successfully navigating a black hole system is approximately 3,720 to 1!”

“Never tell me the odds. If you won’t do it, I will.”

Padmé got up, now filled with purpose, and bounded over to C-3PO. She shoved her shoulder into his, trying to get him to vacate the seat, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Please-don’t do this! My circuits aren’t prepared for this kind of action!”

“Get-out-of-the-seat!” Padmé emphasizing each word with another nudge to the droid. Finally, he fell out of the seat with a cry, colliding into R2, who was now snickering.

“Hang on boys, we’re in for a bumpy ride.” She eased onto the hyperspace control, reaching up a pressing a switch on the upper panel, while steering the cruiser towards the black hole.

“Force, I hope this works.” She pleaded as the ship bolted into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please please leave me a comment. I really thrive off feedback and criticism, it lets me know how I can improve. If you'd like, follow me on [tumblr](http://hardleynormal.tumblr.com) ! Y'all can interact with me there, too!


End file.
